


The Force that Brought Us Together

by TINA18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HEA, Modern Royalty, Sex, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINA18/pseuds/TINA18
Summary: It was a chance encounter they met in a city he was visiting on behalf of his mother and neither could deny the immediate attraction they felt for the other.  When they found out they were both able to use The Force, it pulled them even closer together - the attraction even stronger now.  But life doesn’t always turn out the way one wants as things are revealed to both sides.  Or does it…?Inspired by the AMAZINGfettuccine_alfreyloMood boards from ch 9 & beyond
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 150
Kudos: 203





	1. Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by @alfreylo on Twitter after I read her Reylo Twitter-fic, Mr. Tall Man!
> 
> And shoutout to my girl, [ieatboyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatboyss). To our unhealthy obsession of Adam Driver~ 🤤
> 
> For those who came from Twitter, thanks for coming. 
> 
> For those who are wondering, my twitter handle is fanfictina18~
> 
> Enjoy~

Ben jackknifed off the large bed as a brilliant thought came into his mind. He was in a city where many knew him by name, but only a few knew him by face and the thought brought the left side of his mouth to rise slightly as his eyes twinkled.

“I know that look. Please God, do not do this to me right now, Ben,” his best and oldest friend, who also happened to be his personal assistant, said to him from his seat across the suite.

“Hux, just hear me out,” Ben said as he rose from the bed and moved into the living room to straddle the arm of the sofa where his ginger friend sat watching television at a low volume as he resumed playing a candy game on his phone.

“I hate when you say those words. The last time you said them, your mother chewed my ass out, and I was almost fired. You have no idea how scary she can be when she gets to that level of mad… Well, as her son, I guess you can, but once again I say, please do not do whatever you are thinking to me, Ben. Please.”

“What if I promise to do everything you ask of me without complaint for the rest of our duration in this city?”

When Hux lifted his gaze to Ben with a raised eyebrow, Ben knew his friend would cave if he gave him more control over him and an incentive or two. “Okay, I promise to do everything without complaint AND I’ll give you one no-questions-asked favor that you can redeem at any time, any place.”

“And you’ll let me use any of your cars when I want as well.”

Ben smiled as his held out his hand toward Hux. “You drive a hard bargain, but deal.”

Hux sighed, but a smile grew on his face as he shook his friend’s hand. “What do you need me to do?”

Ben pulled his friend up as he stood. “I need you to be a distraction while I run out and get some fresh air.”

Hux’s smile faltered as he pulled his hand out of Ben’s hand. “What? Are you crazy?”

“No one will be able to identify me if I change my hairstyle, don’t wear anything I normally wear, and I swear I’ll keep my hood up at all times just in case.”

“Then I want **three** no-questions-asked favors. If we get caught and your mother fires me, I’m going to need more favors and will be in need of your connections.”

Ben pulled Hux into a hug and clapped him on his back before releasing him to return to his room to take his suit off, shower, and get ready. 

“ **And** you have to text me every hour you are gone with the location of where you will be just in case anything happens and I need to bail you out.”

“You’re the best!”

“ **And** do be careful out there. You never know who you’ll run into in this city. I don’t want to identify your body from the city morgue after they find you in a dumpster somewhere.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. I can take care of myself, Hux. Besides, I can use The Force just in case someone decides they want to start something with me. I can protect myself if it comes to a fight.”

“Exactly why I may regret agreeing to this later, Ben. The things I do for you,” Hux murmured to himself. “I need a drink…”

*****

Ben walked aimlessly around an open park in a busy area of the city as he enjoyed watching people going about their normal everyday lives, many on their way home after the work day had ended. He loved that he was about to see up close and personal how people truly lived and how they interacted with one another. Sometimes he wished he were a normal person where he could live a normal life with a normal family.

As the sun started to set and the chilly air began to pick up, Ben shivered from the cold as he pulled the hood of his sweater tighter around his head to keep warm and decided to get something warm to eat and possibly a drink. He passed dozens of places that seemed like fine establishments, but something told him to keep looking. When he spotted a sign that brought a smile to his face, he knew he found the place he wanted to be that night. The First Order Bar and Grill sounded like just the place for him, and he pulled out his phone to text Hux his new location before he entered the establishment.

The smells that greeted him made his mouth water and his stomach rumbled loudly as he entered, and he took in the place quickly, liking what he saw immediately. It was an open floor plan with a bar along an entire wall with booths and tables about. The hostess smiled brightly and he noticed the way she blushed when she spotted him, her eyes roaming up and down his large frame. When he knew that she didn’t recognize him, he returned her smile.

“Table for one, please.”

“Right this way, sir.”

“Thank you,” he smiled as her blush deepened.

Once seated, he was able to quickly order some food and a beer as he enjoyed the live music that played in the background from across the bar. As more time passed and no one recognized him, he eventually pulled down his hood to run his fingers through his loose wavy dark locks, relaxed in his seat, and found he could enjoy coming to this place often to unwind. His food and beer came promptly and he ate every delicious morsel until there was nothing left, holding himself back from licking the plate afterwards. Ordering another beer and contemplating on what to order next, his eyes lifted to the door as a rambunctious group of people entered, laughing as they made their way to a large table. Ben was about to wave a waitress over when his eyes caught a glimpse of the last person to enter with the group, her smile genuine, her laughter lyrical, her aura bright. Over the course of his life, he had seen many beautiful women from all over the world, but the instant pull he felt with this particular one shocked him to his core as his eyes trailed her movements, his heart beating erratically within his chest. She wasn’t the classic definition of a beauty, not that she wasn’t beautiful, but there was something about her that he wanted to know more about, see more about. Her cheeks pale were rosy from either the cold winds outside or her hearty laughter, possibly both, and he could almost feel how soft they would be against his hands. She was on the slender side, and he didn’t mind it when he usually preferred fuller figured women, but it was not as if she had no feminine curves at all, he noticed once she removed her outer clothing. Her chestnut hair was up in three oddly placed buns, but he found them cute and adorably fitting for her even though he didn’t know her.

As he covertly watched her as the large group ordered their meals and talked amongst each other, he noticed the way the men of their group stared at her when she wasn’t looking. One stared at her with familial intent, almost like an older brother watching over his little sister, but he also noticed one in particular who looked like he wanted her as more than a friend. He felt a ping of jealousy and rage as his fingers gripped his new pint of beer, especially when she suddenly jumped up and hugged everyone at the table, but he loosened his hold and laughed at himself for the crazy emotion he felt briefly for someone he had never met before. How could he feel jealous over someone who he didn’t even know? For all he knew, they could be lovers already. 

Raising his eyes again to watch her, Ben enjoyed the way she delighted in her food as well and was surprised she was able to eat more than the average person, taking food off of other’s people plates as she finished her meal. It was possible she could eat as much as him he thought to himself as he enjoyed another plate of food, or it could be because this bar and grill served beyond excellent food.

Sipping on his third beer, he glanced up again when he felt eyes on him to find _she_ was starting at him this time.

*****

Rey was having a great time with her friends because it had been so long since they were all able to get together. Poe and Finn were always off on their own as fighter pilots for the military, either training others or in private meetings, and when they were free to grab a bite to eat, the timing never worked out for her or for Rose. Rose, on the other hand, Rey saw the most often since she worked for her, but even Rose was busy with her tech startup or tinkering with something technical or technology that went over Rey’s head. Rey was happy to have a job with a person who loved what they did and cared about her employees, and she was glad her best friend’s business was taking off faster than anticipated. It didn’t hurt that Rose was slowly becoming a millionaire, and secretly her sugar mama.

“Raise your drinks to Rose!” Poe said as they all raise their glasses. 

Tonight’s celebration was in honor of Rose and her company getting fully funded for a new project on some state of the art software for space crafts by an anonymous investor.

“Everything is on me tonight,” Rose said. “Order anything you guys want! But I have an announcement to make as well!”

“What? You didn’t say anything to me earlier about an announcement,” Rey said.

“Because it’s a surprise,” Rose winked at her before speaking to their group of friends. “Raise your glasses to Rey as well! My new partner and COO for The Resistance Enterprises!”

“What!? Rose, you can’t be serious!?” Rey laughed as she stood to hug her friend.

“You deserve it, Rey! My company would not be the same without you and all the hard work you have done for me!”

Congratulations were said as they all stood and exchanged hugs, one lingering longer than she expected, but that didn’t ruin the mood she was in. Rey couldn’t believe she was the new COO for the company she helped her friend built. She was happy working in the background and supporting Rose in her dreams, but for this to happen to her almost had her cry in happiness. 

Returning back to their seats, she enjoyed her time with her friends with lots of food and drinks, but soon found the odd sensation of being watched as the night went on and her high of excitement started to ebb. She felt it before when they first walked in, but thought nothing of it because their group was so boisterous when they entered their favorite watering hole. Every so often she would look in different directions to catch who it was, but could not pinpoint the exact location. When she found who it was, she had to do a double take.

He was sitting by himself in the corner of the room wearing all black, and from what she could see above the table, he was wide-chested and had the most beautiful loosely waved locks she had ever seen on a man. His lips were full and he was rather on the pale side, but the domineering and dangerous, yet regal, aura he gave off sent a message to anyone near him to not mess with him or else. When his gaze lifted to meet hers, she felt an unknown pull towards him and her heart started to beat franticly. Rey stared at him, but slowly looked away to answer the question Finn had asked her before her gaze returned to him. He wasn’t the typical definition of handsome, but there was something about him she couldn’t look away from. Everything and everyone fell away from the room as they stared at each other for long tense moments, their gazes never wavering from each other until Rose nudged her before she spoke.

“You should go talk to him. You might not have noticed until recently, but he’s been staring at you since we got here and hasn’t stopped since,” Rose quietly told her so Finn wouldn’t hear.

They both knew Finn had some sort of crush on her, but he never did anything to indicate he would try anything beyond friendship for some unknown reason. They pretended they did not know about his feelings out of respect of their friendship until he decided to confess, but he never did and so the girls acted as if he did not have feeling besides friendship with Rey.

“I don’t know if I could do something so bold, Rose.”

“You, Rey, the boldest person I know. The woman who refuses to back down no matter how many times possible investors say no to one of our proposals until they say yes. The woman who can not only eat like a 200 pound man, but who can also kick said man’s butt all over the place. I repeat again, you, Rey, the boldest person I know, too scared to talk to a hottie who has not taken his eyes off of you since the second we stepped into this place.”

“Isn’t that kind of creepy? I mean who just stares at another person for so long?”

“It’s not creepy when you two are both hot and obviously have some sort of connection. For as long as I’ve know you, Rey, I have seen you reject guy after guy because you say I kept you too busy to date, but I think it’s time you found someone to spend some time with even if it’s only for a short time.”

Rey looked at her best friend and knew she referred to her fear of being left alone or abandoned again. It was one of the reasons why she had only a small group of close friends and refused to give other people the time of day because they were just going to hurt her in one way or form any way. It was better that she keep people at a distance than allow them into her life. It was easier to not love anyone for them to one day leave you behind without knowing the reason why, especially if the reason was they didn’t love her anymore.

“I have a feeling about this guy, Rey. I don’t know why, but my instinct is telling me this guy is could be different. He gives me the same vibes that you do for some odd reason, and if he is a dud or a douche, then you never have to see him again. Just give him a try and if it doesn’t work out, we can go home together and laugh about how horrid he was. You have nothing to lose and I’d certainty would have taken a crack at him if he looked at me like he does with you.”

Rey sighed before she finished her beer and stood. 

“Fine… But you owe me a carton of my favorite ice cream if he turns out to be a creep or worse.”

“Deal. Now get your fine ass over to Mr. Hottie!”

Rey laughed as she made her way to him, his eyes tracking every movement toward him, his smile growing with each step. Once she reached his table, she pulled out the chair across from him. “Is this chair taken?”

Ben smiled and motioned for her to have a seat.

“I usually don’t do this, but my friend thinks this is a good idea and I just had to ask, why have you been staring at me all night? Was it the way I ate? I know I eat a lot for someone my size, but I can’t help it. My stomach is like an empty void that never gets filled and sometimes I feel like people judge me for ordering three servings for myself, but I can’t help it. I love food too much and enjoy every bit until it’s all gone.”

His deep chuckle stopped her rambling and it sent a tingle down her spine. “Do you ramble often in front of strangers or am I just that special? And I apologize for my staring, but I just felt this pull when I first saw you and thought you were beautiful. I just could not take my eyes off of you.”

Rey knew what he was talking about, the pull, but the thought fled her mind when he heard the deep timber of his voice, causing unknown parts of her body to awaken.

“Oh, your voice is very deep.”

“And you have an accent.”

“Yes, I am not originally from this area and moved here a few years ago after I turned 18. I had nothing back home and thought I’d make a fresh start somewhere new.”

“Wait, how old are you?”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Why, how old are you?”

“I asked you first.”

“I recently turned 22.”

Rey saw a look of discomfort on his face. “How old are you?”

“I’m too old for you…”

“How old are you?” Rey repeated. “You can’t be that much older than me.”

“I’m almost 30.”

“So ancient! You could be my grandfather! I’m sorry, I didn’t recognize you, grandpa!”

“Very funny, Miss Barely-Legal.”  
  


She gave a great laugh as he chuckled lowly again.

“So would you like for me to call you grandpa or do you have a name?”

Ben knew he couldn’t give her his real name or she would figure out who he was. Thinking quickly, he gave her the nickname Hux used to called him when they were children. “My name is Kylo Ren, but you can call me Ren for short.”

“Nice to meet you, Ren. My name is Rey.”

“Do you have a last name to go with such a beautiful name?”

“No, I don’t. Since I have no family I decided on not taking a last name.”

“How tragic. Do you mind if I ask what happened to your family?”

A sad smile graced her lips. “I was an orphan so I have no idea what happened to them or if they abandoned me...”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have said anything if I knew.”

“It’s quite alright. It’s not like I announce it to every person I meet. But enough of my sad story, I’ve never seen you here before so you must be from out of town. Are you here with your family? Perhaps a wife or girlfriend?”

“No, none of those. I’m here because I have business in town and found this place by coincidence, and I’m glad I did.”

“Me too.”

They shared a knowing smile, the pull between them growing.

Ben leaned in closer with his arms crossed on the table. “I don’t think your boyfriend over there likes you talking to me. He’s been glaring daggers at me for a while now and I’m afraid he’ll come over here and cause a scene on your behalf.”

Rey turned to see Finn staring at them, but quickly waved and smiled when he noticed she was looking his way.

“Oh, Finn. He’s just an amazing friend.”

“Does he know that?”

“Of course! And you don’t have to worry about him. My friend Rose will keep him from coming over. She’s the one that talked me into coming over to you.”

“Ah, I owe her a debt then.”

Rey smiled brightly up at him as he returned one of his own. The moment was momentarily interrupted when a waitress came to check up on them, and he ordered more food and drinks for their table. “I hope you didn’t mind that I ordered for you.”

“Not at all. I was kinda hungry and a little thirsty. What you ordered was perfect.”

“Not picky, are you?”

“Not after the childhood I had. I appreciate all food when given or available, especially when it’s free?” Rey batted her eyelashes with the last word she spoke.

“I would not be a gentleman if I did not offer. Please order whatever you would like, my treat.”

“You may regret those words,” Rey smiled as she took the menu he held out for her.

As the night wore on, and Rey’s friends left one by one, their bodies moved closer and closer together across the table as they talked about anything and everything that came to mind. He was a man of few words normally, but her bubbly personality made it easy for him to speak with her, and she made sure there was never a lull in their conversation.

They were discussing something mundane when a waitress came up to them to let them know the restaurant was closing soon.

In shock, Ben looked at his watch to see it was well past four in the morning.

“I didn’t realize it was so late. I have to be at work in a few hours.”

“I’m sure as the new COO of your company, you have some leeway now on what time you can be at work. But I do apologies, Rey, for keep you from getting any sleep. I feel like we were only here for an hour or two and did not imagine we would be here this late.

“No, it’s okay. I’m used to all-nighters so one night won’t kill me.”

“Let me buy you a cup of coffee or something as an apology Rey. It’s the least I can do.”

They stood and Rey gawked at him with surprise.

“What, do I have food in my teeth or something?”

“No, but I didn’t know you’d be so tall? Tall, handsome, and a gentleman. How are you still single?”

“Life is full of mysterious. Now about this coffee date.”

“Date? No one said anything about a date, mister.”

“Yes, but I’d like to see you again. Very soon, if possible.”

A huge smile appeared on Rey’s face and it made Ben’s heart beat erratically again.

“Tell you what, why don’t we exchange numbers and we raincheck our little date.”

“Sounds good. And Rey.”

“Yes?” Rey said as she shrugged on her coat with his help, his mouth moving to her ear. “Nothing will be _little_ about our date.”

“Are you making a sexual pass at me, Ren? At your decrypt age?”

“I would never. I am a gentleman after all,” he winked at her before handing her his phone. “Give me your number so I can call you later.”

“See, you are old! Who calls anyone anymore? It’s all about messaging!”

“We can do both. Besides, I like the sound of your voice.”

“I bet it’s not as much as I like the sound of yours. I could listen to you read the back of a cereal box all day, and it’s a great voice to fall asleep to at night.”

“Is that an invitation?” Ben said as he stepped into her personal space once they reach the outside of the bar. He leaned down far enough to kiss her at her level, but he stood where he was inches from her lips, waiting for her to move the rest of the way, their eyes locking with one another’s.

Rey placed her hand on his chin and turned his face to kiss his cheek. “Slow down, grandpa. We haven’t had our first date yet.”

Ben smiled as she released his chin and he turned his face back to hers. “Then I cannot wait until our date.”

“Me too.”

“Do you need a ride home? I can drop you off.”

“No, it’s okay. I only live 2 blocks from here so I can walk.”

“Are you sure? I do not mind giving you a ride.”

“I don’t want to be a bother and I really don’t mind walking.”

“Okay, I won’t push anymore,” Ben said as he lifted one of her hands and kissed the back of it. “Until next time, Rey. I cannot wait to see you again.”

“Good night, Ren. Message me later so I can have your number, too, and we can figure out our first date.”

Ben watched Rey walk down the road until she had to turn a corner. She turned to wave and blew him a kiss before she disappeared. Once out of sight, Ben pulled out his phone and called Rey.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Ren, why are you calling me so soon? Isn’t there a unwritten rule for men to wait 3 days to call a girl?”

“I want to make sure you get back safely. Humor me until you reach your place.”

“You are something else.”

“I hope that’s a good thing.”

“Oh, it is. You surprise me yet again.”

“Would it be weird if I said, I already miss you?”

There was silence on the other line, and Ben panicked. “I mean… I’m sorry, Rey…”

“No, it’s not weird at all because I feel the same way,” she finally said, bringing a smile to his lips because he knew she had a grin as big as his on her face too. “Anyway, I’ll let you go. I’m home now so I’ll talk to you later.”

“Until later then.”

“Bye.”

Ben smiled down at his phone like a dope as he sent her a message.

Ben: I had an amazing night tonight with you, Rey. I can’t wait for our date.

Rey: Me too! I hope to see you soon~ 😘

Within seconds of getting Rey’s message, a blacked out SUV pulled up slowly next to him.

“Took you long enough. I thought I would have to drag you out of there. You’re lucky I didn’t earlier and cause a scene.”

Ben opened the door to the backseat passenger side door and entered the car. “Your foul mood won’t dampen my happy one, Hux. I just have the most amazing night of my life.”

“Does it have anything to do with that girl I briefly saw before she turned the corner?”

“I’m not saying a damn word.”

“Hmm, I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“I’ve never met anyone like her before. Now, drive. I’m in need of a nap and a cold shower before we conduct business today.”

“Hey, you said you wouldn’t complain for the rest of our duration here if I let you go out today,” Hux sighed as he pulled away from the curb.

“I wasn’t complaining, I was commanding, Hux.”

Closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat, Ben touched his cheek where Rey had kissed him a few minutes before, remembering how soft her lips felt. He discreetly adjusted himself with a hand in his pocket, but knew it wouldn’t help to hide his hardening erection as he thought of other parts of her body that would be soft as well. After getting to know her through the night, their pull for one another grew and grew until he felt like he would die without her in his life, which was crazy because it had only been one night, but he knew they both felt like they had known each other for years. There was something else that had them feeling this way so quickly and so strongly, and Ben thought himself crazy when his memories of The Force Bond resurfaced in his mind. The bond he had heard so much about growing up, but thought impossible because it was only a legend. The bond that made two people reach a higher level of connection with each other that went beyond the physical or the intellectual, the bond that almost took them to another plane of connection with one another. 

Ben huffed out a single laugh at the thought of such an impossible bond. Besides, there was no way Rey could be a The Force user as well.


	2. You are Wanted and Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

With a huge grin on her face, Rey leaned against the door of the large brownstone she shared with Rose, her thoughts going back to Ren and the night they shared. She had never met anyone like him and even though she was with him up until a few minutes ago, she wanted to see him again. When he called her the second she was out of his sight, she was caught off guard, but it made her heart melt when he thought of her safety on her short walk home, making sure she made it safely home before ending their call. Her fingers went to her lips as she thought about the kiss she placed on his cheek, remembering the way they felt against the stubble of his face and the way it made them tingle when she made contact with his skin. She should have just kissed him, and she knew he wanted her to just as desperately as she to, but what they were feeling for each other happened too quickly for her even though it felt natural. Rey held herself back, just for that one instance, and knew she would have another opportunity on their official first date. A pleasant shiver ran down her body as she thought of his large body so close to hers when he stood then loomed over her. The way he looked. The way he smelled. The way he made her feel. The way he looked at her as if she was the only person in the world. She rubbed her bottom lip again.

“So my instincts were right about the guy if I’m reading your face correctly. Did you guys end up leaving and you got lucky?” Rose said from the kitchen, her body leaning over the island from her seat. “I need to live vicariously through you since I’m single too so **_please_** tell me you at least got to 2nd base tonight with tall, dark, and handsome.”

Rey pushed away from the door and headed into the kitchen where her friend had gloriously made coffee. “What does 2nd base even mean?”

Rey laughed when Rose’s eyes bulged as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “No way! You did do something with him, didn’t you?! Tell me every single **_dirty_** detail this instant, Rey! Did you make out like teenagers or even better, go to the back alley and fuck each other against the wall!? Speak, woman! I need the deets!”

“First of all, you need to stop reading those smutty romance novels, and secondly, no, we did neither one of those things. But I will thank you for pushing me into talking to him. Ren, he… Ren is something else. It’s crazy, but we connected so quickly with one another and have so much in common, and yet the things we don’t have in common, we’re able to discuss them maturely as adults.”

“First, don’t bash on my smutty novels. I need some kind of romance in my life and I happen to love the dirty ways they get **_dirty_** in dirty places in said dirty novels. And second, OH! MY! GOD! You like this guy, like, _like_ him. I can tell by your goofy smile and the way you keep touching your lips. Look at you, all starry eyed over this Ren guy!”

“Like I said, crazy, but you’re right. I think I really like this guy, Rose. I could see myself dating him. We exchanged numbers so we are definitely going on a date sometime soon. But, did I tell you he called me as soon as I left his sight because he wanted to make sure I got home safely since I told him I didn’t need a ride? Swoon worthy, right?”

“What did I tell you? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! I had a good feeling about this guy and here you are now, all giddy like a schoolgirl with her first boyfriend. By the way, if he has any friends, hook a girl up.”

“You know I gotchu~” Rey smiled, but it faltered as her mind ran with different scenarios that popped into her head. “I’m sort of scared, Rose. Why do I feel this strongly for Ren when we’ve only known each other for a few hours? I don’t want to jinx anything if nothing becomes of this, but... What if this doesn’t work out? What if this was just an amazing illusion and what we felt for each other was for only one night? What if…”

“Girl, you need to calm down and listen to me. Look at me, Rey. Look,” Rose paused until Rey’s eyes lifted to meet hers. “He is not like your parents. He will not abandon you because he doesn’t like you or thinks you aren’t worthy of him or his time. From what I saw last night, he felt the same pull you did and not once did I see his eyes stray from you when I know for a fact several shanks tried to get his attention throughout the night. He was solely focused on you and you alone. He could have had any pick of the girls to sit with him last night, and I saw him reject a few before you went up to him, but guess what? He wanted **_you_** at his table. He wanted to talk to **_you_**. He wanted **_you_** to keep company all night. He wanted, no, he **wants** **_you_** , Rey. Nothing about your night together with him was an illusion and you need to know you are an amazing woman who deserves an amazing man. I have a good feeling about this guy, and I have a good feeling about the two of you. Whether it works out for you and Ren or not, you at least deserve to have someone like him in your life even if it’s only for a moment.”

Fat tears fell down Rey’s face and Rose helped wipe them away as they fell. “You’re the best, you know that right. What did I do to deserve someone like you in my life, Rose?”

“I don’t know, but you can return the favor by hooking me up with one of Ren’s friends. He’s bound to have other hot friends because, uhmmm, that man is one fine piece of man.”

Rey barked out a laugh through her tears and wiped the last of them away. “He’s more than a handsome face, he’s actually quite the intellectual, and he has a refined almost regal way of speaking.”

“Even better,” Rose interpreted. “I like them having the three H’s: Highbrow, Hot, and Hung.”

They shared another laugh before Rey continued. “But, I swear I’ve seen him somewhere before. I just can’t quite place where though.”

“Now that you mention it, he does remind me of someone… But I can’t quite put my finger on it either…”

“Who knows... My brain cannot comprehend anything right now with my sleep deprivation. I’m going to take a shower and eat something then we can head to work together.”

“Rey, you are my COO now. You don’t have to come in if you need to sleep. Come in later if you want.”

“I wish, but I have to meet with that representative from Sith Industries at nine, and I don’t think they’d appreciate it if I rescheduled the meeting with them on such short notice, especially since they came all the way from Naboo.”

“Damn, you’re right. If we can get them to invest in us, we won’t have to find any more investors. Heck, they could be our sole investor and we’d be set for life.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, get ready, woman, we have a business to run. I’ll have breakfast ready by the time you finish.”

Rey slapped Rose’s bottom as she passed by, thanking her for being the best person she’d ever met, before heading up to her room to get ready for a very busy day.

*****

“Ben! Wake up! I gave you plenty of time to sleep, but we really need to get going. I already had to cancel our nine o’clock appointment and rescheduled it for tomorrow. We can’t miss another today! We only have this one appointment left, and we absolutely cannot miss it or it will reflect poorly on us!”

Ben rubbed his eyes before opening them, disoriented and confused on where he was. He didn’t remember getting into the car and falling asleep, but apparently he had. Yawning loudly, he righted his seat just in time for Hux to open his door and hand him a large cup of coffee.

“Come on, they are waiting inside for you. You still need to get your hair and makeup done before you change your clothes for the photoshoot, and then you have an interview with them afterwards.”

“Which magazine is this for again?” he asked as he used The Force to drag his sunglasses to him from the other seat and put them on before stepping out of the SUV and closing the door.

“ _The Jedi_. They’ve been around for a while, but have recently become a very in-demand magazine that started to publish globally. Soooo it’ll be great publicity for us not only in this area, but also in other parts of the world, especially in the areas that do not know you well enough.”

“ _The Jedi_ , my uncle’s favorite magazine?”

“Yes, and normally while we tend not to do these sorts of things with magazines, your uncle is the very reason why we are doing this exclusive interview and photoshoot, in honor of him.”

“Why do you have to say it like that? My uncle isn’t dead. He’s just traveling the world.”

“He may as well be. No one knows where he is or even if he _is_ alive.”

“I can feel where he is, and he is alive.”

“Yes, yes, I know. You and your mother are very special and can use The Force to sense him, but everyone else in the world who isn’t Force sensitive thinks he’s gone. No one has seen him in years.”

“Hmm, I guess you’re right, for once.”

“Hey! I resent that.”

Ben sipped his coffee so Hux couldn’t see him smirk behind his cup. It was too easy sometimes to rile his friend, and he couldn’t help it sometimes.

When they entered the large warehouse, they were greeted by multiple people who asked them if they needed anything, and if there was anything, it could be brought or done for them. Not in need of anything at that particular time, Ben was lead into hair and makeup as they brought in multiple sets of clothes for his photoshoot, which was going to be both indoor and out. While Ben was getting his makeup done, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Rey.

 **Ben** : Hey, what are you doing?

She responded within several seconds, bringing a smile to his face.

 **Rey** : Eating lunch with Rose. You?

 **Ben** : Doing some things for work, but I started to miss you and wanted to see what you were up too. What are you eating?

 **Rey** : On my third sandwich right now, but I also had a salad, some soup, fries, an apple, a few carrots, a yogurt, and a bottle of water. Oh, and we’re getting ice cream for dessert.

 **Ben** : That’s it? Haha! I don’t know how you can fit so much food in that tiny body of yours.

 **Rey** : It’s a blessing. Have you eaten yet?

 **Ben** : Had a late breakfast so I might skip lunch.

 **Rey** : 😱 Gasp! What kind of blasphemy is that?!

 **Ben** : 😉 I’m only kidding. Hux, my friend, is bringing me some food.

 **Rey** : I was about to tell you our relationship would never work out. I could never be with someone who would skip a meal. Isn’t there a law against something so horrid? 😂

 **Ben:** In the land of Rey, it is.

 **Ben** : How did your meeting with the investor go this morning? I bet you kicked some ass, and they want to invest millions of dollars in your company now.

 **Rey:** 😤 Unfortunately, they had to reschedule for tomorrow.

 **Ben** : You’ll get them tomorrow. I know you will.

 **Rey** : Thanks~

 **Ben** : I don’t want to sound creepy, but send me a picture of you right now. I want to see you.

 **Rey** : Did you just ‘send nudes’ me? 😉😈

Ben choked on the water he had been drinking, spraying some on the makeup artist and Hux, who handed him a few sandwiches with a grumble as he wiped at his face. “Smooth, Ben. Smooth.”

Ben apologized to the artist, being forgiven easily as she went to the bathroom to clean up while he started to eat his sandwiches.

“You’re texting that girl from last night, aren’t you?”

“How did you know?”

“That goofy smile on your face. Do you think it wise? I mean, we are only here until the end of the month. What are you going to do when we have to leave?”

“I haven’t thought about it yet, but if we get serious, I’m going to tell her everything.”

“ _Everything_ everything? Sounds like you’re already serious about her, Ben.”

“I think I might be. I mean, I have never met someone like her or experienced such a pull with another person before.”

“Hmmm. You genuinely like this girl, there’s this sparkle in your eyes that I’ve never seen before when you talk about her. But, Ben… if things end up not working out, it could be bad for you.”

“She’s not the type of girl that would blab to any media outlets.”

“Should I get our lawyers to write a NDA (Non-Disclosure Agreement) just in case?”

“No, I do not think that is necessary, Hux. Besides, my gut tells me, I can trust her with everything.”

“If you say so…”

Ben finished his sandwiches and was in the process of drinking his water when Hux changed the subject.

“Well, on an unrelated note, I ran into an old university friend at the sandwich place. Never thought I’d see her again so I was taken off guard. I had to do a double take because I couldn’t believe my eyes.”

“Oh? I’ve never seen you so… doe-eyed before? Wait, did you run into _that_ girl? The genius girl who happened to be in the same grad program with you even though she was a lot younger than everyone else? The one you harbored feelings for, but never told because you thought you had nothing to offer her and she had so much going for her?”

“The one in the same.”

“Did you say anything to her?”

“She was eating lunch with a friend, and I didn’t want to bother them…”

“You idiot.”

“But, she saw me as I was about to leave. We exchanged numbers, and I’m meeting her tonight for dinner to catch up.”

“Is she just as beautiful as you remembered?”

“No… She’s more beautiful than I had ever dreamed. There’s something about her that’s changed. She more confident, more alive, more everything. God, I can feel my heart beating a million miles a minute just thinking about her.”

“You’re feelings for her haven’t diminished, I see.”

“Not in the least. Oh, she’s calling me right now. I’ll be right back.”

Ben smiled as he watched his friend beaming into his phone as he spoke. If anyone deserved love, it was his friend Hux. Hux was practically raised with Ben, but he had been horribly shy until they went to university together. When Hux decided he wanted to continue his studies a few years later, Ben regretfully gave him time away from his duties to go back to school. Ben was surprised when Hux would speak nonstop about a girl in his program, and he worried that Hux would follow her anywhere and not return. He hoped this time around, things worked out better for Hux even though it would sadden him if he lost his friend. Looking down at his phone, he opened his last message from Rey and smiled.

 **Rey** : Ren? Were you being serious? You haven’t messaged back in awhile…

 **Ben** : Sorry! Had to clean up the mess I made.

 **Rey** : Oh? 👀 Did I make you cum at the mention of my nudes?

At the mention of nudes, his brain hay-wired at the thought, and he almost sent a yes in reply, but he knew he shouldn’t, not yet anyway. God help him, this woman would be the death of him. Ben breathed through his nose several times as he thought of unsexy thoughts so he wouldn’t get a hard-on before this photoshoot. His eyes widen when his phone pinged with a new message from Rey, and he swallowed hard as his hands grew sweaty, but what he saw brought a smile to his face.

 **Rey** : Nudes are only for after the 3rd date 😉

 **Rey** : 

Ben snapped a picture of himself and sent it.

 **Ben** :

**Rey** : 🤣😂🤣

 **Rey** :

**Ben** :

**Rey** : 😳 Are you… Is that a man bun?

 **Ben** : A what?

 **Rey:** Your hairstyle. You have a man bun!

 **Ben** : Is that weird?

 **Rey** : NO! You look hot!

 **Ben** : I want… I need to see you tonight, Rey.

 **Rey** : I would love that because I feel the same…

 **Ben** : Seven o’clock at The First Order?

 **Rey** : Sounds like a date!

 **Ben** : I can’t wait to see you again.

 **Rey** : Me too 😘

“Ben, the photographer says she’s ready to start,” Hux said behind him.

With the biggest grin he had in years, Ben strode toward the photographer in his first set of clothes, excited to see Rey in just a few short hours.

When he was given a short break, Ben checked his phone for messages and smiled when there was a message. His smile faltered slightly when the message was sent from his mother, not that he didn’t love getting messages from his mother. He just wanted more of Rey’s. Opening the message, he read it quickly and sent a reply back.

 **Mother** : My baby boy, Ben. Remember who you are and represent us well in Takodano. I am sorry I could not make the trip with you, but I fully trust you will do an even better job without me. I miss and love you, son, and hope you return home as soon as you’re duties are finished.

 **Ben** : Do not fret, mother. I am doing my best and promise to make you proud. I miss and love you too. Tell dad I send my love for him as well.

Ben was about to set his phone down when another text came through.

 **Rey** : Do you think this dress is too much for a first date at The First Order? I don’t want to look too forward, but I would look amazing in this dress, and it would help with getting to 2nd base like you said I should.

 **Rey** :

Ben’s mouth dropped open at the image of Rey in the dress, his cock twitching in his pants.

Ben: It’s perfect.

 **Rey** : Ren? Oh, shit. I meant to send that to Rose, not you…

 **Ben** : Wear the dress, Rey. I want to see you in it.

 _I want to take it off of you as well_ , he thought to himself as he rubbed a hand over his face and his semi. _Fuck._

 **Rey** : Okay~ 😉 But now that you know what I’m going to be wearing, I want to make sure you’re dressing as fancy as I am. What are you going to wear?

 **Ben** : It’s a surprise.

 **Rey** : Reeennnnn!! The only thing that would surprise me would be if you came stark naked. 😆

 **Ben** : That could be arranged, but for the sake of public decency, I’ll wear a suit.

 **Rey** : Damn, thought the naked comment would work. Haha!

 **Ben** : I can arrange something private for you if you’d like.

 **Rey** : A suit would look good on you too, I guess 😍

 **Ben** : I have to go, but I can’t wait to see you in that dress.

 **Rey** : And I can’t wait to see you naked, I mean tonight. 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the added pictures? I'm most likely going to use more pictures in the future so if anyone has any good ones of any character, please send them my way!


	3. The First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some pictures from the "photo shoot" Ben was a part of with a few with Hux.
> 
> The length of these chapters are getting away from me... Haha!
> 
> Enjoy~

“How do you like your stay in Takodana?”

“It’s quite a beautiful place. I love how the city was not only able to combine the lush forestry into the parks, but also within the city itself. It is my first time here, but I could see myself living here in the future.”

“Oh, I didn’t know it was your first time here. On behalf of all Takodanaians, welcome to our beautiful city.”

“It is and thank you. My party and I just arrived two days ago, and we are enjoying everything we have encountered so far.”

“Were you able to explore the city at all?”

“No, not at all. Can you imagine if I were to step out of any place without getting mobbed? But then again, I am not really known in this area of the world.”

“I don’t know. You may be more famous than you think in our parts. I know a few women who would love to meet you.”

Ben smiled to himself as thoughts of last night ran through his head. No one was able to recognize him last night, and he was thankful or he wouldn’t have met Rey like he had, but then again, he did try to hide himself from people’s scrutiny all night. “Perhaps this magazine article will boost my popularity in Takodana. When will it be released?”

“It will most likely be released at the end of the month.”

“Excellent. I didn’t know it would appear so quickly.”

“They usually don’t. We are making an exception, and we’re expediting your article because we were fortunate enough to get this interview with you.”

“How flattering, thank you.”

“I have one more off-the-records question if you don’t mind. It is one that many want an answer to because you are one of the most eligible bachelors in the world: Are you still single or has someone finally captured your heart?”

Rey’s bright smile flashed in his mind and the smile on his face grew, prompting the interviewer to question him further. “There is, isn’t there?! I know that smile. It’s a smile of a man who is in love with someone. Who is she? When did you meet? How did you meet? Is she famous as well? Tell us anything about this mysterious woman you are obviously infatuated with.”

“And this interview is over,” Hux interrupted from behind with a large mocking frown. “Unfortunately, it looks like time has run out.”

“But, wait. It can’t be over already.”

“How time flies so quickly, but your time is over. We have many more appointments to keep today so we thank you for your time and cannot wait for the release of the article. Thank you and have a great day!”

“Wait, I’m not done yet.”

“We would hate to get security to escort you away, but we will if we must. Vicrul! Cardo!”

The interviewer turned to face two intimidating figures, wearing black from head to toe, step closer to them.

“No need to be so rash, Hux,” Ben said as he lifted his hand to Vic, the head of his security, to indicate everything was fine.

“Don’t do it, Ben” he heard Hux whisper.

Ben smiled, ignoring Hux. “I _have_ met someone special, here in Takodana in fact, and I hope I have your discretion in the matter until the article is published. You may even use it in the article if you promise me this information does not leak beforehand. If we agree on this, I will give you and your company exclusivity for interviews in the future.”

“Yes, of course! This is great! Thank you so much!”

Both stood and shook hands. “It’s not a problem and I look forward to meeting with you again.”

Ben and Hux made their way out of the room with their security detail surrounding them, and as one, put on their sunglasses before reaching the door to exit.

“I don’t know how, but someone found out you were in the city at this location. Be prepared for a mob outside, sirs,” Vic said as they exited the building.

Flashes of light almost blinded them as photographers, paparazzi, and fans alike shouted out his name in all different directions, begging him to look their way, for a photo together, or his autograph.

With a smile, Ben took a few pictures with screaming or crying fans and autographed pictures of him that fans had brought with them. However, more and more people started to gather as they noticed the group, and he and Hux had to be led to their SUV by all of his personal bodyguards, The Knights of Ren.

Hux closed the passenger door to the car with Ben directly behind him as Vic moved into the driver’s seat.

“Guess you’re known here more than you originally thought, Ben,” Hux laughed.

“Should we use The Force’s mind trick to erase their memories, sir?” Vicrul asked with a smile on his face. “I can have the other knights take care of it before they leave.”

“No,” Ben answered with a smile. “Let’s see how quickly social media and the paparazzi can spread the word about my stay in Takodana.”

“It would be good publicity for you,” Hux said as he checked different social media outlets from his laptop. “Yep, found a few posts already on Instagram, but with a little bit of my magic…” Hux elongated the last few words as he frantically typed away on his laptop, “the pictures are now gone. Unfortunately, it might take me a while to delete all of the posts made so word will spread about you being in Takodana.”

“Welcome to Takodana,” Vicrul laughed from the front seat as Ben leaned back and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

*****

“Hey, have you heard the rumor about someone super famous visiting our city?”

“Ooo, do you know who?”

“Don’t know. As soon as someone uploads something, it gets taken down so fast no one has time to see who it is unless they see it as soon as it posts.”

“Strange. Must be someone powerful to have that kind of firepower at hand.”

“I don’t know who it is, but they have some serious technological manpower to have it all taken down within seconds of people posting about it. I heard not one survived staying up more than a few seconds.”

Rey was heading out for the day when she overhead excited conversations about a mysterious celebrity in their city. _I wonder who it could be. How exciting would it be to meet someone famous?_

Rey stepped into the elevator just in time for Rose to walk by. “Hold the doors!”

“I would have waited for you if I knew you were going to leave at the same time as me, Rose.”

“I wasn’t planning on it, but I need to get home as much as you do.”

“Because of your date with that Redhead we saw at lunch?”

“It’s not a date,” Rose blushed as her smile grew. “He’s just an old friend from one of the first grad programs I was in.”

“The one you had a crush on, but never told because you were waaayy too shy~”

“Shut up, Rey.”

They shared a laugh as the doors opened to the first floor. They exited arm in arm as they discussed their plans for the night with their “dates.”

“Were you able to get that dress? The one you accidently sent to Ren.”

“Yep, I had it delivered to the cleaners so I could get it expressed cleaned and pressed. Mind if we swing by before we head home?”

“Nope, I have to pick up my dry cleaning anyway.”

By the time the girls got home, they were excited yet nervous, butterflies fluttering in their bellies.

“You never told me where you were going on your date with what-his-name, Rose.”

“His name is Hux and it’s not a date. We’re just having dinner together because everyone has to eat.”

“I don’t know, Rosey~ The way the man was looking at you the entire time, I’d say he’s been smitten with you for years.”

A wide smile spread across Rose’s face. “I guess I’ll find out tonight when he comes over.”

“Oooh,” Rey wiggled her eyebrows. “He’s coming over to the house already, I see.”

“It’s not like he’s a stranger. We were friends when we went to school together, and he happens to love my cooking so I decided I would cook for him like old times.”

“You are a good cook, but make sure you put a sock or something on the front door to let me know to stay away if you want privacy tonight.”

“Har har. It won’t come to that, but if it did, it would be a great excuse to spend the night with Ren,” Rose winked.

“Ugh, don’t speak of such things. I swear each and every time I speak with the man, it makes me want to jump his bones more and more. If I’m left alone with him, I fear I’d do something too forward.”

“This wouldn’t be a bad thing, Rey. You both are enamored with one other, and if both parties consent, you are both adults.”

“Hmmm, do you need any help with anything before I start getting ready?”

“Nope, I’m good. Just make yourself extra sexy for Ren, and let me know if you need help with your dress.”

*****

Rey became more nervous with each step she took toward The First Order, her heels clicking on the cement of the sidewalk, but she was also excited to see Ren again. She was going to be early for their date, but she just couldn’t wait any longer, and it didn’t help that Hux has arrived to their place early. The way the two interacted around each other was super cute in Rey’s eyes, and she didn’t want to intrude on their time of catching up with one another.

When Rey was nearing the bar and grill, she pulled her phone out of her coat to call Ren, who answered on the second ring.

“Hey, are you here?”

“Yes, I’m already inside.”

“Oh, you’re very early.”

“So are you, Rey. I couldn’t wait to see you so I arrive just a few minutes ago.”

Rey smiled widely as she opened the door. “I just stepped in so I’ll… see… you… soon…”

Rey’s eyes widen as she took in the complete 180⁰ transformation The First Order went through. It went from the bar and grill she came to love because of their great food and atmosphere to a romantic restaurant, perfect for a date. Candles were lit around the room with soft music playing in the background, and there he stood in the middle of the room near the lone table that was set up for them.

When their gazes met, grins lighted their faces as Rey made her way to him. They took in each other’s appearance and were pleasantly surprised at how good the other looked.

Rey wore little makeup, which he loved about her, and she had put up her hair in a low bun with loose pieces of wavy hair falling around her face. She still wore her coat so he couldn’t see if she truly wore the dress he wanted to see her wear, but her bare legs and the heels she wore indicated she was wearing something sexy. Hell, if she came in a baggy t-shirt and jeans, he would have found her sexy.

As Rey drew closer, she couldn’t help that fact that he looked absolutely gorgeous, as if tailored suits were created just for him to wear. It was molded to his body perfectly and tapered in just the right places, making her mouth water. There was nothing sexier than a man in a well-fitted suit. Rey almost laughed when she noticed the strain of the white shirt underneath, looking as if it would explode open if he made the wrong move, buttons flying everywhere. She prayed that it would, but her favorite part of him tonight, was his hair. Even though she loved it when it was loose, wavy, and messy, tonight it was slightly slicked back to show a more dapper side of him.

Finally, when they were only a foot apart, they smiled at each other like doofuses.

“Rey.”

“Ren.”

He moved around Rey to help her out of her coat and his mouth went dry at the vision in front of him. The picture he had viewed earlier did not do the dress justice, especially now that Rey was mere inches from him in it. He tried to swallow as he stared at the bare flesh of Rey’s back, his eyes going up and down her exposed spine until she slowly turned to look up at him, but his eyes were glued to her body in the formfitting dress, lace covering the spots he wanted to place his hands, his lips.

“Thank you,” she whispered as she took her coat and placed it on the back of her chair.

“You’re welcome.”

They didn’t sit and just stared at each other, not knowing what to say, but not having to say anything at all.

“I want to kiss you.”

“Yes,” Rey whispered as her hands went to the back of his neck to pull him down as she pressed her lips to his.

There were no words in the any language to describe what they were feeling at that moment as they opened their mouths to each other, both moaning at the feel of the other in their arms. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer into his body as he bent down to deepen the kiss further, wanting to be as close as possible to her. Their tongued dueled for dominance, with so much desire and need, they thought their bodies would combust. Electricity sparked through their bodies, and it felt like The Force was surging between them as the kiss drew on, but all too soon, someone pulled away.

Staring at each other with awe as their breathing slowed, they knew an unknown power was pulling them together, wanting them to be together.

“Rey, that was…”

“I agree.”

And like idiots, they grinned at each other again.

Ben bent down to kiss her again, but stopped when he heard her stomach growl loudly. With a quick peak, he pulled her to her chair and pulled it out for her. “Let’s get you fed before you die of starvation.”

She sat and watched him take his seat across the round table. “And if I said I was hungry for something else?”

“Christ, woman,” he growled deeply, causing a tingle to run down her spine. “Food first then we can discuss,” he paused briefly as he dragged her chair closer to his so they were now sitting side by side, almost on top of each other, “what we will do afterwards.”

“Something that involves whipped cream, I hope.”

“You’re killing me, Rey.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter. I was thinking of getting ice cream, perv~”

Rey’s peal of laughter brought joy to Ben’s soul as he watched her during their first date, happy the first night they met wasn’t a hoax. Even though they were still getting to know each other, he felt it in his soul, in The Force, and his entire being, she would be the one for him, the one and only. He should have felt nervous at the thought because it was too soon to think of such things, but everything told him Rey was the one.

Rey couldn’t believe how right she felt by Ren’s side. _So what I felt for him was real. This is crazy._ She thought to herself, not for the first time that night. As the night went on, she knew that Ren was different, and she wanted to give him all of her, share all of her even though she came from nowhere and from no one. When her thoughts went back to their first kiss together, she knew they both felt something connect their minds, charge their bodies, and fuse their souls. She should have been freaked out because she didn’t want to go through the heartbreak of losing someone who she felt this strongly for, but she knew deep down, they were meant to find each other, to be together.

“Ready for dessert, Rey?”

“Always.”

Ben helped her shrug on her coat before donning his own as they walked hand in hand down the road to a nearby park that had a stationary ice cream truck that served ice cream year around in Takodana, which Rey frequented so often every employee there knew her by name. He watched Rey’s interactions with the staff with fascination as she insisted they pay for the ice cream when they were trying to give it to her for free. Their back and forth banter amusing to him until he saw something that shocked him. A staff member was trying to push their ice cream cones back toward her when they fell from his hands toward the ground, but they never splattered because it moved into Rey’s hands as if she used The Force. He thought he imagined it at first, but he knew he felt that familiar pull of someone using The Force so closely to him. Ben stared at her as she finally relented and took their cones with a laugh and thanked them before turning to him.

“What? Why are you staring at me like that, Ren? I know what you must be thinking of me, but believe me when I saw this place has the best ice cream this city has to offer, and I take pride in knowing everyone on staff here.”

She licked at her cone with a smile and it did things to his body that should have not been happening, but it felt right to him. When she handed him his cone, he took a tentative lick and agreed with her, it was the best ice cream he had ever had in his life. As he took another lick, he thought of ways to say his next words carefully without freaking either one of them out. 

“So how long have you been able to use The Force, Rey?”

Rey froze mid-lick before her eyes went to his. “You saw that? I was hoping you didn’t.”

“Why? Nothing is wrong with using The Force.”

“Yeah, but no one except my friends know I can use The Force. Since I could remember I’ve always been able to use it so people assumed that I just have quick reflexes when in actuality I’ve been using The Force.”

“I would have assumed as well, but I felt you use it because I can use it as well. Maybe that’s why we were so attracted to each other right off the bat.” _We could have been brought together because of The Force Bond, and if that’s true…_

Her eyes widen before lifting to his with surprise. “You can use The Force too?”

Without a second thought, Ben used The Force to pull Rey closer to him so their bodies were flush against each other.

“Yep, you can definitely use The Force,” she said excitedly. “I’ve never met someone who could before.”

His eyes drifted to her lips before lifting up to stare at her. “I think we have more to discuss, Rey, but I would like to do it in private.”

“Okay, let’s go to my place.”

Rey reluctantly pulled away from his warm body and grabbed his free hand to tug him toward her place. They walked silently as their conversation over the last few minutes replayed in their minds as they finished their ice cream cones. 

As they drew closer to Rey’s brownstone, his thoughts turned uncertain. _There’s no way she can know who I truly am… But what if she is pretending to not know? The bond, the chemistry, the electricity we have for one another can’t be faked, right? Why do I doubt myself now about her and her intentions when I know she could never do such a despicable thing? Could she be leading me on to ensnare me? Or worse, what if she only wants a one night stand and doesn’t feel the same way I feel about her?_

When they reached her front door, Rey’s gaze landed on his and all of his doubts and fears disappeared when she smiled up at him, almost nervously. Her smile faltered slightly when she took in his distraught state before his face turned into the handsome and charming man she knew.

“What’s wrong? You don’t have to come in if you don’t want to, Ren. I will not force you.”

His smile grew as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. “Rey, you have no idea how much I… cherish you. I apologize because I had some doubts about what we have, what we shared, and call me crazy, but I want whatever is between us to go the distance. I have something I want to tell you, have to share with you and I fear it will pull us apart or scare you away from me.”

Rey’s hands lifted to cup his cheeks, and he closed his eyes to savor the moment before opening them again. “You can tell me anything. You don’t have to hide anything from me because I will never hide anything from you. I feel the same about you and I hope this pull we have for each other isn’t something that will be short-term. I want to be with you, Ren.”

Ben flinched slightly at the sound of his nickname from her lips, and not his real name. He was going to rectify this very soon, but he first had to have a taste of her again. With both hands on her face, he tilted her hand up as his lips descended on hers. She tasted sweet like ice cream and the moan that came from the back of her throat made his dick come to life. Rey surprised him by jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, but he didn’t hesitate to press her back again her front door as he pressed his hardening cock into her core. He regretted his actions the second he did it because her lips were ripped from his as a loud sexy moan escaped her mouth.

“Inside, now.” Rey whispered as she used The Force to unlock the door.

They stumbled in and he kicked the door shut, but once he stepped further inside with Rey in his arms, he froze when he saw the last person he wanted to see, half-naked and in-between the legs of a woman who sat on the kitchen island, who was also topless.

“Hux?”

His friend’s head whipped around, making sure his partner was covered with his body.

“Ben? What are you doing here?”

“Ben? Who’s Ben?” Rey asked as her head darted back and forth.

The men were silent as they stared at each other nervously before Rey spoke again.

“We’re not idiots. We clearly heard Hux say **_B_** en.”

“Oh my God. I know who you are now!” Rose gasped as she peered over Hux’s shoulder, his hand covertly trying to cover her mouth to silence her, but failing as she mumbled. “You’re Ben! **_The_** Ben!”

“Shit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap~ Ben's identity is exposed!
> 
> Hey guys! I will most likely not update next weekend bc it's my birthday week, and I'm celebrating next weekend~  
> See you guys in 2 weeks, unless I decide to update. Haha!


	4. Scared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magazine covers were edited by me from actual cover Adam Driver has done~ It took me so long to do so enjoy (I doubt I will ever do something like that again lol)!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Oh my God. I know who you are now!” Rose gasped as she peered over Hux’s shoulder, his hand covertly trying to cover her mouth to silence her, but failing as she mumbled. “You’re Ben! **_The_** Ben!”

“Shit…” Ben cursed under his breath.

“Ow, Rose. You bit me!”

“Get your hand off of my mouth before I bite something else off.”

“Only if you promise to kiss it better later, and I don’t mean my hand.”

“Infuriating man.”

“Sexy woman.”

As Hux and Rose flirted with one another as they pulled on their shirts, Rey pushed away from Ren, no, Ben to land on her feet as she waited for Rose and Hux to join them.

“Hux, move your ass out of my way before I throttle you!”

“What if I want to be throttled by you? I’m not wasting anymore time not being **_throttled_** by you, Rose. Besides, I think they should talk in private without us interfering.”

Rose kissed his cheek before side-stepping Hux to get to her friend. “I promise we can _throttle_ each other later, but at this moment, I need to be here for my friend.”

When Rose reached Rey’s side, she felt comforted by her friend’s touch, but she had so many questions. “Who are you?”

“I was going to tell you everything tonight, Rey. Right now, in fact, in the privacy of your home, but we got… distracted.”

“So you were going to tell me the truth of who you are _after_ I slept with you?”

“No, of course not!”

“I think you should hear him out, Rey. I am positive he had a good reason why he didn’t tell you who he really is because, holy shit, am I star-stuck right now.”

Rey gave her friend an incredulous look, not believing her friend would side with him and _not_ her, before her eyes went back to Ben. “I ask once again, who are you, _really_?”

“My name is Ben Solo.”

“He’s _the_ Ben, Rey,” Rose interrupted. “Prince Ben of The New Republic of Alderaan!”

Rey’s head whipped between Rose and Ben. “What the fuck!? He’s a…You’re a prince?!”

Ben hated the look she directed at him, as if he were a stranger and not the man she had gotten to know so well in such a short amount of time.

“Who the fuck is Kylo Ren then?”

“Ah, I can fill that in for you,” Hux interjected. “Kylo Ren was the childhood nickname I gave him when we found out the Knights of Ren were to be his security team sooo technically he didn’t lie about his name per say.”

“Shut your beautiful ginger mouth, Hux” Rose said as she moved toward him, punching his side lightly when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Ow, you have got to stop hurting me, woman!”

“And this is where we will make our leave so you two can talk privately. Holler if you need me Rey, and it was nice meeting you, _Prince_ Ben. But let me just tell you this before I leave. If you hurt my girl in any way, I will find you and I will cut you even if you are a prince,” Rose said with a straight face before smiling sweetly. “I hope to see you around~”

Rey glared at her friend as she ascended the stairs with Hux trailing behind her, looking between Ben and her before disappearing. Once they heard a door click shut, they once again stared at each other.

“I’m sorry, Rey. I was truly going to tell you everything tonight, but when I kissed you again all thoughts disappeared from my head.”

“And you think that justified everything…? The lies…?”

“I didn’t exactly lie to you. I just omitted the part about being a prince… and my name. Everything else was real, I swear it, Rey. The way we feel for each other, feel connected to each other **_is_** real. I know I wasn’t the only one who felt it. What we have between us is real and I know we both want to be together.” Ben moved forward to clasp her hands in his as his eyes penetrated hers. “Please tell me, Rey, that this doesn’t change anything between us. I was so afraid to tell you the truth because I thought you would reject me, not wanting to be with me… I know you feel the same pull I do toward you. You cannot deny we could have something special, no, what we do have **_is_** special. Please. Rey.”

Rey stared up into Ben’s sorrow filled eyes, and nodded because she did feel something between them. “Just give me some time to process all of this, **_Ben_**.” She said as she took a few steps back away from him. “ ** _Prince_** _Ben_ …”

“Yes, of course. Take all the time you need because I will wait for as long as you need,” he said with a sad smile as he stepped forward to cup one of her cheeks, needing to touch her.

Rey sighed as she leaned into his large hand, closing her eyes as he placed a chaise kiss on her forehead, needing his touch as well. 

“Please call me when you’re ready to talk.”

“Okay, grandpa, I’ll make sure to **_call_** you. Oh wait, should I call you Prince Grandpa now…?”

Ben smiled at their inside joke, glad that she didn’t fully pull away from what they felt for each other, but it didn’t reach his eyes as Rey watched him slowly back his way to the door, his gaze never leaving hers. Her heart felt heavy as she took in the look of sadness in his eyes before he stepped through the open door, her heart growing even heavier now. She knew then she was feeling his sorrow as well through The Force, their heartache combining into one heavy messy blob. Were they more connected than she realized?

When the door finally shut, she peered out the side window as she watched him walk away, his eyes glued to her house until he was out of sight. Immediately, she felt emptiness inside of her without Ben near, and it confused her even more.

*****

Rey was cranky the next morning due to her lack of sleep once again as she entered her office to prepare for her meeting with the representative from Sith Industries. She sat at her desk staring at her phone for long moments deciding whether to call Ben or not, but decided not to, not today at least. After he left, she ran to Rose’s room on the verge of tears and her friend opened her arms to her so she could cry on her shoulder all night, after Rose kicked Hux out. Rey confided in Rose about everything. How she truly felt for him, the strong connection they shared, how they could both use and feel each other through The Force. She thought she felt anger toward Ben for lying to her, but with Rose’s help she came to the conclusion that she wasn’t angry, she was scared. Scared of feeling so much for Ben already, scared of finding love to lose it so quickly, scared of not knowing what could happen next, scared of losing something that she didn’t know she desperately wanted until she met him. She wanted Ben, but she was too scared of losing him if she couldn’t truly have him.

“I can’t believe he’s a fucking prince. How could I not have noticed?!”

Rey turned on her computer and clicked on a web browser to search his name, and there was confirmation of what she already knew was the truth. She scrolled through fan pictures, magazine articles, red carpet events, and even gifs of him on the internet, laughing when she found dorky ones of him. He looked younger without facial hair and he almost looked like a different person now with it, but it was still no excuse for her not to know it was him when she first spotted him at The First Order. He was a prince who millions of people knew, and yet she wasn’t able to recognize him because she wasn’t into celebrities or other famous people. 

Grabbing her phone, she pulled up his name in the message app and stared at the screen again, drawing a blank. She wanted to see him again and give him a chance to explain himself, like Rose told her to do, but she didn’t know where to start, even though she had already forgiven him since there was nothing really to forgive. She missed him already and wanted to be with him at that moment. Unfortunately, Rose knocked on her door to alert her that the Sith representative was in the building, making his way up, and they needed to make their way to the conference room soon. 

With a sigh, she stood and checked her reflection on her phone as she made her way to the conference room with Rose, mentally preparing her spiel for the illustrious company. As they waited, Rose and Rey chatted about what they were going to do for lunch when an older man was led into the room. He froze as his eyes connected with Rey’s and he bowed deeply as he went down to one knee. Rose and Rey stared at each other with confusion as they stood to greet their guest, and they watched as he rose nervously to his feet slowly.

“My apologies, I do not know what came over my body,” he smiled tensely as he shook the hands of both women. “Bowing is a courtesy in our country and it is a force of habit that has been ingrained in me since birth.”

“It is quite alright, Mr…. Now that I think about it, we do not know your name or have it on file. We only know that you are a representative of Sith Industries,” Rey said.

“Forgiveness, please. It is not important who I am.”

“On the contrary, I think it is very important,” Rose interjected as they all took a seat. “If Sith Industries is going to invest in our company, I think we should at least be on a name basis with the representative with the company we are possibly going to work with.”

“Unnecessary, Sith Industries will be investing in your company.”

Rey and Rose stared at each other with shock and suspicion.

“But do you not want to negotiate terms and such? We also have stipulations as well that we will not budge from,” Rey stated.

“I have been informed by the CEO to invest five-hundred billion dollars to The Resistance Enterprises and to agree with whatever stipulations you may have no matter how big or trivial.”

Rose couldn’t get enough oxygen into her lungs and knew she was hearing incorrectly. “You mean million, correct? Haha… ha… ha…”

“No, we mean billion. There is one catch however.”

“Which is?” Rey asked suspiciously.

“You must meet the CEO himself first thing tomorrow morning in one of his homes in Exegol and stay with him for the weekend. We will arrange a private plane for you there and a flight back with a ride service to provide transportation anytime, anywhere. Those are our only terms.”

“Can you excuse us for a moment? We need to discuss a few things before we make a decision.”

“Please, take all the time you need.”

Rey and Rose stood and stepped out of the room to enter another conference room. Once the door closed behind them, Rose screamed as she jumped up and down in excitement and shock, thankful they decided to soundproof all the rooms on their office floor.

“HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!”

“I know, Rey! I KNOW!! Not million, but BILLION! Five HUNDRED BILLION fucking dollars!”

“We never have to find another investor again! But don’t you think it’s strange that the only term they have to invest in the company is for them to meet with us and stay the weekend? Who knows what the CEO wants…”

“For that much money, I’d suck his dick while you watched.”

Rey laughed despite her apprehension. “I’m being serious, and I know you would never do that with a stranger for any amount of money, Rose. What if he did want us as sex slaves… Or something worse?”

“Well, by the way that man’s gaze was fixated on you, I wouldn’t nix that idea entirely.”

“Hey!”

“But you are right. It is kinda strange. They didn’t even hear our terms to see if it was a good investment for them. They just decided to invest after looking at _you_ once. And what was up with that bowing thing he did?”

“I don’t know… Should we agree then?”

“Let’s ask him a few more questions before we decide, but I’m leaning toward yes.”

Composing themselves before exiting one room to enter the other, they sat once again in front of the older man.

“If we are to agree to this, what exactly do you want from us?” Rose asked.

“That Ms. Rey meets with our CEO tomorrow and stay the weekend at his estate, nothing more.”

“Would it be permissible for me to join in on this trip?”

“Of course, we would be delighted to host both of you and anyone else you would like to invite.”

“Why are you so accommodating to our terms?”

“Our CEO has been interested in investing in an up and coming company and found yours most compelling. He wants to be a part of the amazing work you have done and looks forward to the potential of your company with our vast funding.”

“Okay, then we will accept your offer to meet with the CEO of Sith Industries, and if we feel it will be a good match, we will accept the offer of the company’s investment.”

“Excellent, the CEO of Sith Industries looks forward to meeting you both.”

*****

Rey took a long relaxing bath, donning a robe afterwards, before she started packing for her weekend trip when she heard a knock. “Rose? I thought you were going to see Hux tonight and not coming home until tomorrow morning.”

When she opened the door and stuck her head out into the hallway, Rey became confused when no one was there. Shutting the door, she moved back to resume her packing when she heard knocking again and caught movement from the corner of her eye to find Ben at her window, on the second floor.

Made this mood board for the fic & can finally reveal it in this chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending tho~ #cliffhangerqueen  
> Hope you guys like the added pictures and gifs~
> 
> Also, I said I wasn't going to upload this week, but plans changed. I definitely will NOT be posting next weekend bc I'll be out of town (going to Colorado!).


	5. The Connection We Share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lime warning~
> 
> Enjoy!!

_Rey took a long relaxing bath, donning a robe afterwards, before she started packing for her weekend trip when she heard a knock. “Rose? I thought you were going to see Hux tonight and not coming home until tomorrow morning.”_

_When she opened the door and stuck her head out into the hallway, Rey became confused when no one was there. Shutting the door, she moved back to resume her packing when she heard knocking again and caught movement from the corner of her eye to find Ben at her window, on the second floor..._

* * *

“Ben!” Rey smiled brightly when he waved with a sheepish smile, but then she became fearful. Not for herself, but for him. “Get inside before someone sees you! You’re a freaking prince for goodness sake. What if someone sees you using The Force to levitate outside my window!? Are you freakin’ crazy!?”

Using The Force, Rey unlocked and threw her window open to let him in. Rey watched as he entered through the window with ease, a smile still on his face. Once he was fully through the window and in the safety of her room, she was going to let him have it again, but she stopped as she watched him take in his surroundings, his smile growing a fraction more before his eyes landed on hers. She had the urge to run into his arms and wrap hers around his large frame, but they needed to talk first before their relationship, if there was one, went any further.

“I thought you said you would wait until I called you. This isn’t very princely of you,” she joked.

He shrugged nonchalantly before crossing his arms with a half-grin on his face as he sat on her windowsill, looking imposing yet delicious in all black. “I couldn’t wait to see you again so I decided to take a walk in your neighborhood, at night… when I saw your lights were on... Wow, now that I say it out loud, it seems I’m a stalker of some sort...”

“It’s quite alright since I know you mean well,” Rey laughed, “but what if this was Rose’s room? You would have peeped in on her and scared the bejesus out of her.”

“I might have seen you walk in front of the window a few times tonight before drifting up… And I happen to know that Hux is keeping her busy tonight.”

They stared at each other in silence, scanning the other with their eyes as they waited for the other to say something, anything.

“Rey.”

“Ben.”

They said at the same time before smiles donned both of their faces with a light laugh.

“Rose told me to give you a chance to tell me the entire truth so I’m here to listen to whatever you have to say before I make my decision.” Rey had made her decision already, but he didn’t need to know that just yet.

Before Ben said anything, Rey felt a slightly sad ripple in The Force before he sighed then spoke.

“The first thing I want to do is apologize to you, Rey. You have no idea how truly sorry I am for lying to you about my identity. I know an apology may not be enough, and I will understand if you never want to see me again, but I just had to know if you truly wanted me for me and not because I am a prince.”

He paused as she moved closer to him to stand in between his opened legs, their eyes at the same level now that he was partially seated. Her hands rose to rest on his massive shoulders with one hand close enough to his nape to twirl her fingers through his long wavy hair, and it gave him hope and courage to continue as he savored her touch. “I knew I felt some sort of connection to you when I first laid eyes on you, when I heard you laugh, and it only grew stronger after we spent hours talking.”

A large smile appeared on his face as he recalled the night he had with Rey. He couldn’t believe he found someone he could truly be himself and speak freely with on such an intimate level after such a short amount of time. Then he remembered the searing kiss they shared against her front door the night before, his fingers going to his lips.

Rey watched the tips of his enormous fingers play with his lips as he grinned like an idiot, lost in his own world. How she wanted him to do the same with hers. She wanted his fingers on her lips, in her mouth as she sucked on them while she watched his eyes burn with desire for her. She wanted them _in_ her as he brought her to climax with his fingers deep within her, stretching her out. Rey shivered and Ben pulled her closer into his personal space to bring her closer to the warmth of his body, thinking she shivered from the cool air that drifted in through the open window behind him. She couldn’t help herself as her eyes stared longingly at his full lips, wanting another taste of him.

“Stop looking at me like that, Rey. Or I might do something I may regret.”

“But what if I want it too? Want it more than my next breathe? Want no one, but you?”

Ben opened his mouth as he drew closer to her lips, but paused millimeters from where she wanted him. “Tell me you hate me and never want to see me again because I withheld information from you, and I will understand. It will pain me, but I will walk away if you don’t want me…”

“How can I say such awful words when I know we feel the same about each other? You may have omitted some information, but you never truly lied to me, Ben. I don’t think I could ever be without you now that I know the connection we share is real and mutual, so strong.”

“This is your last chance, Rey. If you let me in now, I won’t ever let you go. I will fight for us.”

“Then we’ll fight together.”

Ben stared into her eyes to see she spoke the truth, seeing the same desire he had for her shining in her eyes before closing the distance and taking her mouth in a savage kiss of want and need. He anchored her mouth to his by placing his hand at the back of her head as her tiny hands clutched at his shirt as her moans filled the air. God, the sounds this woman made caused his brain to malfunction and his blood to flow directly down to his cock.

Rey didn’t know if she moved or if Ben pulled her onto his lap to straddle him, but she was grateful either way because it brought their bodies closer together as their tongues dueled with one another. When his hands went to her ass to drag her further down his lap to settle her against his erection, she felt the throb of need in her core, gasping at how much she wanted him inside of her, NOW.

“We should stop before we go too far, Rey. We’re still at the beginning of this relationship, and I don’t want things to get complicated by having sex too early.”

“But I’m so wet and need to fuck you so badly right now,” she teased as she started to rub herself against his hardness.

Ben closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath to calm himself, wanting the very thing Rey said, but knowing he had to be the more rational one at the moment. “Rey, we should really think this through and post… pone…” His brain went haywire as the next few words died on his lips when he opened his eyes to see the most glorious sight before him. Between the make out session and Rey rubbing herself against him, her robe had loosened enough to display most of her breasts down to her waist where the belt kept it closed. From what he could see, they were the perfect size for him, not too large, but not too small. Her breasts would be dwarfed by his large hands, but he knew they would fit perfectly in them when he finally got to touch them. His mouth watered at the thought of having her breasts in his mouth, kissing and sucking at the flesh as she moaned and withered underneath him, or better yet, as she rode him. He didn’t know how long he stared at her exposed flesh, and it might have been an awkward amount of time, because he found Rey’s fingers lifting his chin up to stare into her eyes.

“I don’t want to rush anything either, Ben… because I’m scared.”

Ben felt shame for not noticing her discomfort and fright, but it was quickly squelched when she smiled at him.

“But I’m not scared of what we have or you. I’m scared I’ll only lose you after just finding you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

Ben grabbed the fingers lifting his chin and kissed each finger. “Rey, we’re going to fight whatever and whoever gets in our way, remember? Nothing can separate us now that you agreed to be with me and I with you.”

Rey stared into his eyes and knew he spoke the truth. She not only knew it from searching the truth in his face, but somehow from The Force as well. She couldn’t explain it, but she knew she made the right decision to be with Ben, and there would be nothing that could separate them. Smiling, she kissed him this time as she pulled at her belt to fully expose herself before pressing her body into his. She laughed into the kiss as she heard him groan as his hands roamed over her naked skin, pulling away from him slightly to skim her own hands up his torso as she pulled his shirt up and over his head. Rey knew Ben was a large man, but she never imagine he would have a very toned physique hidden underneath all the clothing he wore. To say he had the body of a Greek god was an understatement as she took him all in from his sculpted pecs to the dips and contours of his abdomen. She could stare at him all day and knew she would touch herself to the thoughts of his body when she was alone in her bed at night when he wasn’t with her. Tentatively, her hand went to one of his well-defined pecs, surprised at how hard it was. She wondered if he was this hard all over… 

When Ben released a breath he had held when she stared at his body before touching him, her eyes moved up to clash with his, his eyes burning with desire.

“You’re so beautiful, Rey.”

Ben took his time to peruse her body slowly as she took her own time admiring his body, a body he worked hard to perfect as best as he could with hours of devotion at the gym and training with The Knights of Ren. The sight before him took his breath away as his gaze roamed from her pointy dusty rose colored nipples to the trimmed thatch of curls at the apex of her legs. To his surprise, he found it extremely sexy to find that Rey had a toned and defined body as well from either working out or an amazing metabolism by the amount she ate on a daily basis, or a combination of both.

“Me? No, Ben. You are the beautiful one.”

“I want to taste you.”

“Then kiss me again, Ben.”

“No, Rey. I want to eat you until you scream, and then I want to bury myself deep inside of you and take you over and over again until we’re both exhausted and can’t move for days.”

Rey felt her pussy throb as the need to be filled overwhelmed her. “Please~”

“Are you on any birth control?”

“No, I was never in need of it. You don’t have any condoms?”

“Hold on,” he said as he closed his eyes before a packet of magnums appeared in his hand. “Hux bought a few boxes recently for the first time, just in case.”

Rey laughed. “And he happens to know you need magnums?”

“We never had a need to buy them before, but we were told these are the condom size we would both need.”

“Oh, so you got them because you just happen to know that we would be sleeping together?”

“Well, Hux knew Rose would want him to get some, and it just so happens we both have large penises so he bought for the both of us.”

Rey laughed again at the way Ben spoke so candidly about his apparently large cock as if they were having a normal conversation with his charming smile. She couldn’t wait to talk to Rose to discuss the sizes of their boyfriend’s large dicks and their need for large condoms. “Wait, what did you mean by you never had a need to buy condoms before? Have you fucked a lot of women without condoms?” Her smile faltered as the green-eyed monster reared its ugly head at the thought of Ben being with other women.

When he didn’t answer right away, Rey grew upset and moved to get off his lap, but he stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist to draw her closer to him.

“I’m a virgin,” he whispered, causing her to freeze and stare into his eyes with surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting steamy up in here!! Can't wait to share the next chapter! 😈😈😈


	6. The Virgins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Come again.”

“I said, I’m a virgin.”

“I find that hard to believe, Ben.”

“Why? Is it because I’m a prince?”

“What, no. It’s because… Well, look at you. You’re like sex on a giant stick. When I first saw you, I knew I wanted to climb you like a tree and have my way with you.”

Ben laughed so deep and low, it sent shivers done her spine. “I wouldn’t object to the idea if you still wanted to do that. You are free to do with my body as you wish whenever you wish, including climbing me like a tree.”

Rey laughed, smiling and secretly loving that no other woman had Ben before. It made it easier for her to confess her secret as well.

“I have something to tell you.”

There was a flash of apprehension on his face. “If you want me to stop, don’t hesitate to say anything, Rey. I may be hard as granite, my need to bury myself so deeply within you I never want to leave, but if you tell me no, I will stop myself.”

Rey smiled and kissed him chastely, loving how accommodating he was to her needs and wants. “The reason I was never in need of birth control is because I’ve never had a want or need to be physical with anyone before. I’m a virgin, too.”

Ben looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. 

“I swear I’m not lying. I was close to having sex once, but it didn’t feel right and then my boyfriend at the time dumped me because of it. Now I’m glad I waited because I wouldn’t want to give my virginity to anyone, but you, Ben.”

Ben couldn’t believe his ears as he listened to Rey’s story. He felt anger at first for the boy who broke up with Rey because he couldn’t get sex out of her, but overjoyed at the news of losing their virginity to each other. He felt his cock harden at the thought of going to a place that no other man had been before, and if he wasn’t careful, he would come sooner than he wanted.

Lifting Rey easily, he stood with her in his arms, her breasts in his face, as he moved toward the bed to place her on top. Her hands went to his belt to undo it, but he pulled back and wrapped his hands around her wrists. “Rey, no. I’m barely holding on by a thread and if you touch me, I fear this will be over before we start. Let me ready your body then you can rip my clothing off.”

A small laugh came from Rey as she looked up at him before laying on her back. If she looked sexy on his lap before, he didn’t know the words to describe the sight in front of him now. He stared at every inch of her body and shuddered when he felt tingles run down his spine. With one last look at her smiling face, he went to his knees and kissed her thighs as he lifted her legs over his shoulder.

“Ben…” Rey said hesitantly as she rose slightly on her elbows to look at him. “No one has ever gone down on me before.”

Ben smiled as he placed one more kiss on one of her thighs before kissing her thatch of curls. When she started to squirm, he held her in place with his arms as he kissed her clit then buried his face into her. He had never gone down on a woman before so Ben didn’t know what to expect, but he came to quickly realize he wasn’t repulsed by the smell of Rey. When he gave her a tentative lick, he found he liked the taste of her before he started to eat her like a starved man. He smirked into her pussy when he felt her fingers thread into his hair and her nails dig into his scalp as she moaned loudly. 

Rey’s breathing hitched every time Ben’s tongue came in contact with her clit, and she groaned at the loss of it when it went down to lick her lower. She was afraid he would stop, knowing that guys usually didn’t like going down on women because of their smell or taste, but Ben didn’t seem to mind _her_ smell or taste. A tingle ran down her spine when she heard him moan as he started to eat her in earnest, and when he furiously started to lick her clit, her body tensed with her oncoming orgasm. Her body shook uncontrollably as her moans grew louder, and when he started to suck on her clit, she lost control of her body as her back arched off the bed with her orgasm and his name on her lips.

Ben continued to lick Rey through her orgasm as he coated his fingers in her juices before he slid two of them easily into her wet passage. He quickly looked into her eyes when he heard her ‘ah’ at his intrusion, but he only say desire reflected in them as she caught her breath.

“God, you have thick fingers,” she moaned, causing his cock to twitch in his trousers.

Ben slid his fingers out slowly before sliding them back in just as slowly until she started to moan his name again. His cock hurt with each moan that fell from her lips, and he needed to be inside of her soon or he’d explode in his pants just from hearing her pleasure. The rhythm of his fingers moved faster, mimicking the way he wanted to ram his cock into her, as her breathing hitched and sped up. Ben turned his fingers around and crooked them upward to feel the area that would bring her the most pleasure as he moved his hand roughly up and down, moving faster when she started screaming with her second impending climax.

“BEN!” she screamed as her entire body came off the bed and tensed at the euphoria that took over her body before falling back onto the bed again.

Rey watched with heaving breaths as Ben withdrew his fingers from his body and stood rapidly, undoing his pants to pull down and off before he grabbed one of the condoms to rip open. Her mouth went dry as his beautiful large cock bobbed with his movements until he grabbed himself and rolled the condom on. She was surprised when his hand went back to her dripping pussy to coat his hand before bringing said hand to his condom covered erection to coat himself.

Ben easily moved Rey higher on the bed before he climbed over her and spread her legs wider as his leaned over her on his forearms. He kissed her softly on the lips as he stared into her eyes. “Are you ready?”

She smiled at him lovingly, “Yes, Ben.”

“Then guide me into you.”

Her hands slid down his naked form seductively, and it made him groan at the pleasure her hands brought his body. He opened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them, when her fingers wrapped around his erection and she gasped in surprise.

“I don’t know if you’ll fit, Ben. You’re so big.”

Ben kissed her forehead with a smile. “I’ll fit, but I’ll take it slow until you get accustomed to my size.”

Rey rubbed his cock against her, recoating her cum on him, and she laughed when he groaned at her play. 

“Woman, you’re killing me.”

She smiled up at him and kissed him as she placed him at her entrance. “Ready when you are.”

Ben looked into her eyes before slowly entering her. He stopped every so often when her face pinched with pain until he was fully seated inside of her.

“How are you feeling?”

“Full, but it doesn’t hurt like I thought it would.”

Ben chuckled and it caused him to move within her. He froze when she made a small noise he couldn’t decipher. “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“I’m feeling good. Try moving in and out.”

Ben did as instructed with gritted teeth, her walls closing tightly around him. “Shit, I don’t think I’m going to last if it’s going to feel like this, Rey.”

Her hands went to his face to move his hair from his face. “It’s okay, Ben. We’ll have plenty of time to fuck again so take your pleasure from my body. You’ve given me enough pleasure already.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, we aren’t fucking, Rey. We are making love.”

Rey’s heart jumped at his words as she smiled up at him. “I love you, Ben.” The words left her lips before she was able to think about it, and she wanted to take them back when she felt his body tense on top of her. “Ben, what I meant…”

Ben bent his head to devour her lips to silence her, and when he pulled back, his hand cupped her cheek as a bright smile lit his face. “I love you too, Rey.”

They both knew it was crazy to feel love for someone they had just met, not even two day ago, but something in The Force made their connection deeper than they both realized until this moment. Something changed within their bodies with their confessions to each other as they started to feel the other’s love and pleasure through the invisible connection. When Ben pulled back and slid back into Rey more quickly this time, they both gasped at the intense pleasure it brought them.

“Do you feel it as well?”

“I do, Ben.”

Ben started to move in and out of her, his pace picking up with each second, as her legs bent so she could move against him.

“Oh, god. I’m coming again, Ben.”

Ben drove his hips harder into her as his hands went to her shoulders for better leverage as he picked up his speed, practically slamming himself into her. “Fuck, Rey!” He watched as her hand snaked down her body to play with her clit, and it almost undid him as his climax nearly reached the peak.

“B-ben… BEN!”

He watched her climax on a silence scream, and he swore as he felt her inner walls clench hard on his cock, trying to milk him of all his cum. 

“REY!” he yelled as he pumped into her several more times before fully seating himself to the hilt as he came inside of her. Ben’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body tensed at the intense pleasure he felt before he partial collapsed on top of Rey’s giggling form. One side of his mouth curved upward as he caught his breath and opened his eyes to stare at the woman he would love forever.

“What’s so funny?” he breathed harshly as he wiped at the sweat on his brow.

“I like the way you look when you lose control. You’re so in control all the time so I found it cute to see your ‘out-of-control, lost to desire’ face.”

Ben smiled as he reluctantly pulled out of her body to lay next to her, pulling her body flush against him. His smile grew when she cuddled naturally against him as he removed the condom and used The Force to get rid of it, a wet towel then appearing in his hand to clean himself.

“How did you know how to do any of this? You certainly know a lot about bringing a woman to climax for being a virgin.”

“I read a lot.”

“About sex?”

“About everything in general, but I’ve come across a book or two about sex.”

“I’m kinda glad you did because I thought my first time would suck and be painful base off the romance novels I read,” Rey sighed as she lifted her head toward his face so she could kiss his cheek. “Thank you for being so thoughtful and caring.”

She felt him grow hard against her side. “Again? So soon?”

“Again,” he growled as he pulled her on top of him.

*****

Rey couldn’t help the smile that donned her face when she woke the next morning as she felt a warm body next to her on the bed. She snuggled into his warmth, her arm going over his bare back, his head facing toward her as he slept on his stomach. Memories of the night before flooded her mind as she replayed the different ways he made love to her as he murmured his love in her ear. All night they took turns waking the other for bouts of sex until they both lay exhausted with sleep finally pulling them under. Kissing his shoulder, she closed her eyes to fall back asleep, but knew she should get up to finish packing for her weekend at Exegol to meet the mysterious CEO of Sith Industries. Extracting herself as carefully as possible so she wouldn’t wake Ben, she removed herself from the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Ben knew the minute she left the bed, but felt around for her body anyway. A little up upset he didn’t wake first to watch her sleep for a while, he used The Force to pull her back toward the bed. When he was met with resistance, he used more force to drag her body back toward him. He smirked when she made a noise of annoyance as the bed dipped with her weight. Ben quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her body closer to his as he buried his face into the small of her back.

“Ben, I was about to brush my teeth. I have morning breath.”

Ben breathed in her scent as he smirked before sitting up so his body covered hers from behind. “Let’s brush them together. I would love to see you brushing your teeth.”

“Because brushing ones teeth is soooo sexy~”

“It is since you are pushing and pulling an object into your mouth over and over again.”

“I would rather have something else bobbing in and out of my mouth.”

Ben coughed as his balls tightened. “God, woman. The things you say from that mouth of yours.”

“A mouth you want inside of apparently.”

“Do you not want to leave this bed today because I have nothing planned for the rest of the day.”

“I wish, but I’m afraid I’m leaving town for the weekend. I have a business trip to Exegol in about three hours with Rose.”

Rey felt Ben tense at her sentence. “What? Is something wrong?”

“What kind of business trip?”

“I forgot to tell you the great news. A company decided to invest in our company if we physically went to Exegol to meet with the CEO.”

“That’s a strange request…”

“It is, but they are willing to invest five-hundred billion dollars. That’s hard to pass up.”

“I don’t know how I feel about this, Rey. It sounds kind of sketchy to me.”

“They said I could invite anyone I wanted…” she said as she stared at him expectantly.

“Would it not be weird if you brought your boyfriend along to a business trip?”

“You’re right, but a girl could dream. I think it would be best if Rose and I went to check things out to see if it’s a good fit,” Rey said before her mind went back to what he said, a smile slowly forming on her lips. “My boyfriend…”

The pair smiled at each other like idiots.

“Yes, boyfriend. I already consider you mine so I assume I am yours as well.”

“I like the sound of that. Ben Solo, you are mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone stays safe and healthy as this pandemic spreads across the world!  
> As of Friday, I will be WFH (working from home) for the unforeseeable future bc the district I work in has closed down all schools until further notice. It's crazy that this is happening, but good news is, I'll have more time to write my fics (let's hope I use the time wisely and actually write... Haha!)~


	7. My Rey of Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey didn’t want Ben to leave, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to finish packing with him there after she tried to pack some of her unmentionables. He perused her underwear drawer when he noticed what she was packing and pulled out a small lacy number with a quirked eyebrow, his borrowed pajama pants tenting within seconds.

“I want to see this on you,” his growl animalistic as he stepped toward her with the small black scrap of cloth between his fingers.

She laughed and placed a hand on his chest to stop him. “If you can’t behave, you’ll have to leave. I need to finish packing or I’m going to be walking around naked all weekend.”

Her words broke him out of his desire-filled haze as he started looking through her closet for clothes that covered her body the most. 

“Ben,” she laughed.

“Fine, I’ll behave,” he smiled at her, kissing her chastely before sitting on her bed. “But care to tell me why you have several pairs of extra-large men’s pajama pants in your closet, including the ones I’m borrowing at the moment?”

“I like extra-large things,” she said before realizing the double entendre she stated then laughed, Ben soon joining in. “Just like my men, apparently.”

“ _Man_ ,” Ben corrected, Rey nodding in agreement.

Soon, Rey finished packing and turned to face Ben, but the sight that was before her caught her off balance. She never realized a man who was barefoot and topless with only flannel pajama pants on could be the second sexiest sight in the world to her, the first being Ben in the throes of passion. Rey felt herself grow wet as she watched his hand rub himself through his pants before sliding into them to stroke himself.

“Ben.”

“Rey.”

She knew she only had a few minutes before Rose was due to be home so she had to make a quick decision if she were going to do anything. In the next instance, she found herself between his legs and on her knees as her hands pulled down his pants enough for his cock to fly free. With fascination, she watched his large hand stroke his rod, pre-cum starting to leak from the tip. Her mouth watered, never knowing she would want her mouth anywhere near a dick, but this was Ben and she wanted to taste all of him at least once. With her tongue out, she flicked it against his tip and moaned at the taste of him, his cum not wholly bad tasting, but also something that she couldn’t describe. He swore and she looked up to see desire burning in his eyes again as he stared down at her. Smirking, Rey licked him several more times as he continued to stroke himself before she knocked his hand away to stoke him herself with her mouth around him. She didn’t know what she was doing, but from the sounds Ben was making, she knew he loved every second of what she was doing to him.

Ben tried to warn her that he was going to come very soon, but she started sucking on him harder, refusing to release him. With a strangled curse, Ben started to squirt into her mouth as his fingers threaded through her hair to cradle her head to him until he released everything inside of her tight wet mouth, his body shaking with aftershocks and his chest heaving. He wanted to reciprocate and have his mouth on her pussy as he watched her swallow his load, but they froze when they heard Rose yell for Rey.

“Raincheck on my orgasm, I guess,” Rey laughed, a little of his cum leaking at the corner of her mouth. “Promise you’ll call me tonight.”

“I promise,” he smiled as his thumb wiped his cum and pushed it back into her mouth.

“Good,” Rey said as she sucked on his thumb and stood, Ben following to stand as well. “I want to try and have phone sex.”

“And I’m hard again,” Ben mumbled, causing Rey to laugh.

Ben and Rey dressed quickly before making their way downstairs to the kitchen where Rose was drinking a cup of coffee.

“You two look thoroughly satisfied and well-fucked,” Rose grinned behind her cup.

“As do you,” Rey smirked.

“As well as Hux, I suppose,” Ben added, kissing Rey’s temple. “And that is my cue to leave. I’ll see you ladies after you return from your business trip.”

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Rey said, not wanting him to go just yet.

“No, no. Have some coffee with Rose before you have to leave. I’ll call you later tonight.”

“Okay~” she said, turning away from Rose to make sure Ben only saw the desire in her eyes as she scanned his entire body and licked her lips seductively.

“Rey…”

“Ben,” she winked.

“Bye, Beeeen~” Rose said with a knowing look.

“Goodbye, ladies,” he said once more before turning to leave.

*****

Rey couldn’t believe her eyes when she first spotted the “private” plane that was owned by Sith Industries. She thought it would be a small plane for personal use, but it was one used for commercial flight, and once she stepped inside, led in by a small staff of attendants, she knew why the company needed such a large plane for the CEO or executive’s use. It was stocked with large plush chairs and tables, a large _mini_ -bar along one side of the plane stocked with all top-shelf bottles, and not one, but two private bedrooms. She watched as Rose plopped down into a large chair, looking exhausted, but thoroughly happy and beyond satisfied. 

After Ben had left, Rey wanted to know everything about her night as well as tell Rose everything about hers, but when the blacked out luxury town car came to pick them up minutes after Ben’s departure, they were too busy grabbing their suitcases and packing last minute items. Once in the car, they were awed by the amenities that were provided for them, Rey wasting no time with eating and drinking the food provided. Not only did the large SUV have snacks and drinks of all kinds, but there was breakfast waiting for them on actual plates covered by large silver domes. Of course, Rey ate everything provided, including the portion of Rose’s food she couldn’t finish, and even stuffed some of the snacks into her purse.

Munching on some mixed nuts that were handed to her when they boarded the plane, Rey sat in front of Rose and placed the porcelain bowl on the table between them. “Fun night?”

A knowing smile graced Rose’s lips as she relaxed further into the chair. “You have no idea.”

“I bet I do though,” Rey mimicked her smile. “So do you want to start or should I?”

“You go first; I’m still in dreamland in the strong arms of a certain redheaded man who happens to be quite muscular underneath all those clothes.”

Rey recounted her night with Ben as Rose listened, stopping here and there when the attendants came to attend to them before they took off or brought more food for Rey. When she finished, Rey absorbed every word Rose spoke of her night of passion with her very own boyfriend.

“Ha! I wish Armie was able to use The Force, conjuring condoms at will any time he or I wanted. He just had the roll tucked into his waistband the entire night, until he lost his pants that is.”

“Armie, huh? Nicknames already?”

“Hux’s first name is Armitage,” Rose shrugged. “I blame your boyfriend. Apparently, he couldn’t say Armitage as a child and called him Hux, and it just stuck with everyone ever since.”

Rey’s smile grew when she heard Rose refer to Ben as _her boyfriend_.

“What I can’t get over is Ben just whipping out those Magnums like it was no big deal,” Rose laughed before she tried to imitate Ben’s deep voice, “My dick is large so I have these extra-large condoms to fit around my extra-large cock.”

“Stop!” Rey laughed. “You’re one to talk! I heard Hux is in the same package department, and they both happen to know that the other has a large dick because they had to find out their correct fit, **_together_**!”

“AH! Imagine them at the pharmacy together buying them at the same time. What would people think as they nonchalantly stood in line at the cashier with boxes of Magnums in both of their hands?!”

“I can’t! Stop, Rose! My face and stomach are killing me,” Rey laughed hysterically with Rose, tears falling down their faces.

“But it would be a hot sight to behold, wouldn’t you think?”

Rey and Rose thought about it before a shiver ran down both of their spines. “Yeah,” they said in unison.

“Excuse me, ladies, but the pilot has informed me that we are arriving at our destination very soon. If you could please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing, I say with great pleasure, welcome to Exegol.”

*****

Rey knew she should have not been surprised at the opulence of the estate they were being driven to, but she was as they entered through not the first but the second gate to said estate.

 _‘What the fuck,’_ Rey mouthed to Rose, in which she replied with the widening of her eyes, _‘I know…’_ before their eyes went back to stare at the colossal mansion.

Once they were in front, they noticed a small group of people waiting for them as the door to the car was opened by a man in a stereotypical outfit of a butler.

“Ms. Rey and Ms. Rose, welcome to the Palpatine estate. My name is D’Maul, and I am the head butler. Please follow me and I will be delighted to give you a tour of the estate before showing you to your rooms.”

“What about our luggage…?” Rose started to say when the small group that stood with D’Maul gathered their belongings and carried them inside.

“Your luggage will be inside of the guest suite,” D’Maul said as he motioned for them to follow him.

“Will we be meeting Mr. Palpatine during this tour?” Rey asked, as they entered the lavish home.

“Unfortunately, no. The master of the manor is very apologetic in not being able to greet you personally with your arrival, but business suddenly called him away for the day. He has informed me of his return tonight for dinner so feel free to explore the premises as you wish and use anything you would like after the tour is over. He wants to make you feel at home so please do not hesitant to ask any of the staff members if you are in need of anything.”

“Oh, okay,” Rey said as she shared a look with Rose.

As they toured the house, Rey and Rose came to realize just how rich the CEO of Sith Industries truly was, oh-ing and ah-ing at everything they saw. Once the tour was over, the two were left alone, thankful their rooms were attached to one another by a common living area in the middle of their room.

Sitting on the couch, Rey pulled out her phone to text Ben.

 **Rey** : Ben! This place is insane! I’ve never been to a house so big!

 **Ben** : I guess this means I need to take you to one of the many castles and or estates my family owns 🤴🏻👑

 **Rey** : Show off

 **Ben** : Who me?

**Rey** : 👀👀👀 Who took that of you!?

 **Ben** : I don’t want to say…

 **Rey** : It was Armie, wasn’t it?

 **Ben** : … Yes… Since when did you start calling Hux, Armie?

 **Rey** : Since you couldn’t pronounce it when you were a child! 😝

 **Ben** : Send me one?

 **Rey** : Send you what?

 **Ben** : A picture of you.

 **Rey** : You send me another one of you first~

**Ben:**

**Rey** : A picture like this? Sexy, right?

**Ben** : You dork 😂

 **Ben** : I’m at the gym right now, but here’s something I did earlier today while thinking of you

Rey felt her inner walls clench together in need as she grew wet. She quickly unbuttoned her blouse and blazer to take a picture before covering herself back up in case someone came.

 **Rey** :

**Ben** : You have no idea how hard it is to run with a hard-on. I might have to use the bathroom to calm my dick down.

Rey video-called Ben instantly as she entered her room and locked the door before doing the same inside her private bathroom, turning on the shower and faucet to distort the sounds she was bound to make.

“Are you in the bathroom, Ben?”

“Yes, but I thought we were going to do try this phone sex thing tonight.”

“We can do it again tonight. Now shut up and show me your dick.”

Rey watched as Ben used the mirror in the bathroom to reflect his movements as he lifted his shirt over his head and pulled down his training shorts, causing her to groan at the sight of him.

“Your turn.”

“Not enough time. I just want to watch you then we can both come together later,” she said as she bit on her thumb nail as he started to stoke himself.

“Put it in your mouth and suck.”

She did as she was told and seductively licked and sucked on her thumb as he moved faster. Within minutes, his grunts of pleasure echoed off the walls of the bathroom as his veins protruded on his neck and arms.

“That was hot.”

Ben caught his breath as he stared intently at Rey still sucking on her thumb. “I wish you were here sucking on me instead.”

“Me too, but I’ll be home tomorrow night.”

“Not soon enough.”

“I know.”

“I’ll call you later.”

“Okay. I love you, Ben.”

“Not as much as I love you, Rey.”

With a smile, Rey hung up and checked herself before exiting her room to sit on the couch, seconds before Rose emerged from her side of the suite.

“You would think Palpatine would have been here to greet you after all this trouble to get you here,” Rose said as she sat next to Rey.

“Yeah, but it must have been something major for him to be away.”

“Now that I think about it, we don’t know much about him.”

“No, we don’t. I tried to research him, but there isn’t much about him online. He is either very private with his personal life or he had them wiped from every online source.”

“I have a weird feeling about this, Rey.”

“I do too, Rose, but we said we would give him a chance to see how this feels. We can always back out of this and not take his offer of five-hundred _billion_ dollars…”

“Ugh, don’t remind me of all that money!”

** Later that night… **

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Palpatine.”

“And I you, but let’s drop the formalities. Please call me Sheev. May I call you Rey and Rose?”

“Of course!” Rose smiled. “You have a lovely home, Sheev.”

“Thank you, but please sit. Dinner will be served very shortly.”

Rey discreetly eyed the man who went through all the trouble of bringing Rose and her to his estate, still wary of his reasons. He was an older man with white hair and a charming smile so she lowered her guard as they made small talk. For being known as a ruthless CEO, according to the only thing they could find out about him online, he seemed like a sweet old man who was easy to talk to, and he made both her and Rose feel at home. The three made more small talk while they were served dinner until Rey couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“I have to ask, why us? And why so much money?”

A smile donned his face as he took a drink of his wine. “To be honest, I am not getting any younger, and I have no blood relations left alive except a long lost granddaughter. One day, I came across your startup, Rose, and thought I’d investigate more into it. Once I found out what you did and how you ran your company alongside Rey, who resembles my deceased son, I knew I wanted to invest.”

Rey’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of his lost granddaughter. “What happened to your granddaughter, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“My son and his wife went on a nautical vacation off the coast of a famous beach somewhere with my darling baby granddaughter when she was about two years old, but none of them returned. I spent weeks searching for them, and I was fortunate enough to find the bodies of my son and daughter-in-law, but I had hope for my granddaughter since her little body was never found. I still search for her to this day after 20 years. She was my little ray of sunshine.”

Rey felt her eyes water, her heart speeding up at his last sentence as it sparked a vague memory of when she was very young. She cleared her throat as she watched tears fall down Rose’s and Sheev’s face. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, my dear. I still have hope she is out there somewhere. You remind me of her. Bah, enough of the sad stories. Please tell me about you, Rey.”

“There isn’t much to tell. I was orphaned as a child and worked odd-end jobs to get through school until I moved to Takodano a few years ago and started working for Rose’s company.”

“Interesting, and you have no family that you know of?”

Rey smiled sadly. “No, no one ever came to find me or adopted me.”

“Even though we are not blood related, I consider Rey a part of my family,” Rose added as she placed her hand over Rey’s and gave her a squeeze.

“As I consider you mine as well, Rose.”

“I guess this time is as good as any since we are discussing family, and please hear me out before you ask any questions.”

Rose and Rey both nodded with confusion.

“There is another reason why I chose to invest in your company. Given my vast wealth with no heirs to bequeath it to, I groomed several people to take over, but I still had hope on finding my granddaughter. I never lost hope as I carried on my duties, and this is where you both come into the picture,” he said as he looked to Rose and then focused all of his attention of Rey. “I highly believe that Rey is my long lost granddaughter. My _Rey_ of sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an obvious connection, right? The ending shouldn't have been a surprise for anyone, right? Haha!


	8. No Fucking Clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

A million thoughts ran through Rey’s mind as she prepared for bed, brushing her teeth mindlessly. She had questions for Mr. Palpatine… Sheev… Grandpa…, but didn’t know where to start as she sat in front of him speechless at the end of dinner. He explained the process of having a DNA test done the following day, but even without one, he stated matter-of-factly he knew for certain that Rey was his granddaughter based on a strong _feeling_. They called it a night as Rey blankly stared off into space, not touching her desserts as Rose stared at her with worry. Sheev rose gracefully with a smile, placing his hand on Rey’s shoulder before leaving the room, knowing the girls needed a night’s rest to think things through and over.

Slapping cold water on her face as she rinsed out her mouth and washed her face, she let her thoughts move into the positives the night brought forth in her life. A feeling of overwhelming joy made Rey’s heart patter as she thought of finally having a family, a family that didn’t abandon her like she had thought for all of her life. A family who searched for her for years, never giving up, and wanted her in his life. She loved Rose and thought of her as family, but to finally meet a person who was of blood relation was something she never expected or thought possible in her life.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Rey,” she said to herself as she finished up in the bathroom by applying creams and lotions to her face and body. “He might not even be your granddad. Let’s not get our hopes up just in case…”

Exiting the bathroom, Rey stared at the phone she left charging on the nightstand next to the bed and smiled. Ben was supposed to call her in about an hour or so, but she couldn’t wait any longer because she wanted to tell him her exciting news. Even though they were scheduled to have phone sex again, Rey knew there was too much on her mind to even think any sexy thoughts – she just needed to hear his voice or see his face again. Pulling back the covers and getting comfortable on the bed, Rey picked up her phone and video called Ben as she leaned back against the headboard, a wide smile on her face as she waited for him to accept the call.

Pinching her eyebrows together, she ended the call when he didn’t pick up. Rey tried calling him instead, but with the same results. She told herself she would attempt one more time, thinking he must be busy, but he still didn’t pick up. Placing her phone on the nightstand again, she busied herself with watching television, hoping he would call in an hour like they planned. When the hour passed and still no phone call, Rey tried calling once more with negative results so she texted him, hoping he would see her message.

Rey: Hey! IDK what came up for you to miss our phone date, but I’m about to go to sleep soon. I’ll leave my ringer on so call or message me when you can, no matter what time. I love you, Ben~

Rey was sure he could call some time during the night, like he promised, but when she woke in the morning to find no missed calls or messages, a frown marred her features as worry started to set in. She was about to call him again when Rose entered her room sleepily dragging her feet, plopped down on her bed, and used Rey’s body as her own personal body pillow, her arms and legs thrown over her.

“Who schedules a DNA test so damn early in the morning? You’re lucky I love you or I wouldn’t have left bed, Rey.”

Rey laughed. “Come on, let’s get some clothes on so we can get some breakfast before we find out the fate of my live.”

Rose hugged Rey tighter, “No, not just your life, but ours. We’re in this together, Rey, no matter what the results of the DNA tell us.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Rose. You know I love you, right?”

“I know~” Rose paused dramatically as Rey poked her side. “And I love you too, Rey.”

*****

Rey shouldn’t have been shocked by the results of the DNA test, but she was as overwhelming happiness filled her body.

“I knew it,” her _grandfather_ said as he enveloped her in a warm embrace, tears falling from both of their faces. “My sweet granddaughter, home at last and alive in my arms.”

“Granddad,” she whispered as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Rose embraced the pair as a watery smile donned her face as well. 

“Can I call you grandpa, too?” Her question caused the trio to laugh as they pulled away from each other.

“Rey’s family is my family, Rose. Even though we are not related by blood, you are my family for taking care of my Rey for these past years. I sincerely want to thank you for everything you’ve done for her. Please let me compensate you in some way.”

“No, need,” Rose said as she wiped at her tears. “As you said, Rey’s family is my family, and we do everything we can for family no matter the cost.”

“So what happens now?” Rey said as she hugged Rose, but stared at her grandfather.

“I do not want to overwhelm you with everything so why don’t we take it a little at a time and get to know each other for a bit, my dear. I want to learn everything about you.”

“That would be lovely, granddad. Is it okay if I call you granddad? How rude of me to not ask.”

“Rey, my precious girl. Do not hesitant to ask or call me anything you desire. We have a lot to get to know about each other.”

“I don’t know where to begin, there’s so much to tell and so little time. Rose and I leave in a few hours to go back to Takodana.”

“Not to worry, Rey. I have some business to take care of in Alderaan this week, but it just so happens that I also have business in Takodana with a certain tech startup I will be investing in. I should be there by early next week, and I would love it if you showed me around the city you love so much.”

“We would love to host you if you need a place to stay, granddad.”

“I don’t want to put you out and disrupt your daily lives with my presence. I do not mind getting the penthouse suite in a nearby hotel.”

“Penthouse suite…” Rose said sarcastically then covered it up with a laugh as not to offend him. “How silly of us to ask a CEO of a company to stay with us. Heh heh!”

“I’m starving,” Rey interceded as well. “Let’s get some lunch and talk before we have to leave.”

Sheev laughed as he patted Rey’s hand and looped his arms with hers. “Just like your father, ever hungry no matter how much he ate.”

Rey smiled up at her grandfather, happy to have found him, but more excited to learn about her parents and what they were like. 

“Will you tell me more about them? My parents?”

“Nothing would bring me more joy.”

*****

As they hopped off the plane and maneuvered their way into the awaiting SUV, Rey stared at her phone for the millionth time that day, worried about Ben.

“Wow, I could get use to this lifestyle. Private plane and flights, a car service, and unlimited resources,” Rose said next to her as she slid into the car.

“Yeah…”

“This is our lives now, Rey. You found the family you’ve always longed for and The Resistance is going to take off like we’ve never thought possible. Our possibilities are endless now that we have Grampy Sheev backing us. Why aren’t you as excited as I am?”

“Oh, sorry,” Rey smiled, putting her phone away. “I am excited, thrilled in fact. It’s just Ben. He didn’t call me last night like he promised and absolutely nothing today.”

“He’s probably caught up in his princely duties. Holy crap, I just realized you’ve hit the mother load of all mother loads. Not only are you the long lost heiress to a well-known multi- _trillion_ dollar company, but you also happen to be dating the most eligible bachelor, who happens to be a freaking prince, in the world.”

Rey laughed, thankful to have Rose in her life to bring her up when things were _not_ -so-down in her life. “You’re right. I’ll just call him now to see if he’s available to talk. I’m probably worried over nothing.”

“That’s my girl. Make him sweat a little for not calling you last night too.”

Rey hugged Rose’s side as she dialed and brought the phone to her ear. She was deterred when he didn’t answer again, but Rose motioned for her to leave him a voicemail. Before the beep played, Rey cleared her throat.

“Hey, Ben. I don’t know what’s going on, but this isn’t the first call you didn’t pick up from me. I hope everything is alright, but you have some serious explaining to do especially since I waited last night to hear from you again. I have some exciting news I want to share with you, and I’d rather we did it in person then over the phone so I can see firsthand how you react to my news. Call me back or message me when you get this voicemail so I know you got it. Let me know you’re alive and weren’t thrown to your death in a random dark ditch somewhere. I love you, Ben.”

“That was good,” Rose said as Rey ended the call. “You sounded worried without being a total bitch or clingy. I think he’ll… What the fuck is going on?”

“What? Where?”

Rey turned toward the direction Rose stared into as they approached the street they lived on. There were random people lining the sidewalks, large groups of people just standing around with camera equipment, and news vans parked up and down the entire street. They saw several of their neighbors arguing or speaking with what looked like news reporters and people who looked like paparazzi.

“What is going on in our neighborhood? I’ve never seen anything like this before. ”

Dread filled Rey’s stomach as they drew closer to their home where the largest crowd stood, waiting for something, as Rose turned to her with worry in her eyes.

Once they pulled up directly in front of their place, people and cameras descended on their car as they tried to take pictures through the blacked out windows.

“Fucking, idiots,” the burly driver spat. “I’m sorry, Miss Rey and Miss Rose. I think my priority is to get you safely into your home and return later with your luggage.”

The driver pulled out his phone and sent a quick message, most likely someone on her granddad’s payroll to alert him of what was happening, before stepping out of the car. The group surrounding the driver’s side took several steps back when they noticed the very large and very intimating man step out of the vehicle with a snarl on his face. Rey took a deep breath before he opened the door as flashes blinded her and everyone spoke up at once, yelling their names or asking them if they could get an interview or speak with them for just a moment. She and Rose were guided to their door safely without any incident and both breathed a sigh of relief once their front door was closed and locked.

“Once again, what the fuck is going on? Why were they all yelling for us?” Rose yelled as they ran around the house to close all of their curtains.

“I have no clue, Rose. I have absolutely no fucking clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben, where you at?!


	9. Breaking News!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mood board for this fic! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy!

Throughout the rest of the day and into the next, Rose or Rey would peek out their windows occasionally to see the circus that was camped out in front of their home. However, they quickly learned not do it anymore when thousands of flashes blinded them whenever they opened their curtains.

Plopping onto their living room sofa after dinner, they sighed before switching on the television, flipping boringly through the hundreds of channels until they settled on a random one.

“I guess we’ll be working from home for the unforeseeable future.”

“Good thing we know the CEO of the Resistance, eh Rose.”

“She is a pretty awesome woman,” she chuckled before sighing. “But seriously, I do not feel safe leaving the house until whatever it is outside dies down.”

“I’m sorry. I forgot to tell you I received a call from granddad this morning stating he hired a security firm for us, and they are sending someone over sometime this week. We just have to stay put until then.”

“Oh nice, but why are you apologizing, it’s not like this is your fault, Rey.”

“I know. It’s just been an overwhelming weekend and to top it off, we came back to this craziness.”

“Would it be crazy to go out there and ask them why they’re here? I mean, we might run out of food with you in the house.”

Rey laughed despite their situation. “That’s absurd, buuuttttt…”

“Yeah, too crazy. Let’s talk about something else. Like Ben. Has he contacted you yet?”

“No, and I’m really starting to worry. What if he is somewhere died in a deep dark chasm?!”

“Well then, it’s a good thing I have an in with his _personal_ assistant. I’ll send him a text to see what’s up. He always answers within five minutes,” Rose said before reading what she typed out. “Hey Armie! Haven’t heard from you in a while and Rey is worried that Ben is dead because he’s not answering his phone. Everything okay over there?”

When five minutes turned into ten then ten into twenty with no response, Rey stared at Rose with a panicked expression. 

“Relax~ They’re probably busy. Let me call since it’ll be easier and faster than texting.”

Rey chewed on her thumb nail as she watched Rose pace in front of her with her phone on speaker. When the automated voice asked them to leave a message, Rose winked at her before she spoke. “Babe, you’re starting to freak me out too. No one is answering their phone. Ben is still MIA, we’re stuck at home, and I miss you. Call or text me back so **_I_** know you and Ben are alive. Talk to you soon.”

“Great, so now we know they’re both dead,” Rey joked.

“Hey, that’s not funny,” Rose said as she typed out another text to Hux.

 **Rose:** I swear to **GOD** , if you do **NOT** text or call me back in the next five minutes, it’s going to be another **FIVE** years before I let you sleep with me again. You hear me, Armitage Hux!?

Two minutes later, her phone pinged with a message.

 **Armie:** Sorry, love. Not dead. Can’t talk. In crisis mode here. Will call soon to explain everything.

“So we know they aren’t dead, but something big must be happening for them right now.”

Rey felt hurt that Ben hadn’t answered any of her texts or calls like Hux had for Rose as she felt jealous over her friend, but she understood. It was part of Hux’s job to be more easily accessible for Ben’s sake, but it didn’t hurt any less as she tried to reason through it.

“I know that look on your face. Don’t be jealous. It isn’t Hux’s fault or mine.”

“I know, but I can’t help it and it doesn’t lessen my jealousy any less.”

“He’ll call when he can. I know he will.”

“You’re right.”

They sat in silence as they stared at the television without really watching what was on until O.B.1. came on with ‘juicy royal news’ flashing across the screen. They sat up straighter as the tabloid news show flashed a recording of their brownstone with mobs of people outside of it. Staring at each other, Rose dove for the remove to raise the volume.

“Breaking news! Prince Ben was caught leaving the home of two beautiful women early in the morning this weekend! What was he doing there, who are these mysterious women, and why did he spend the night there? Here are several pictures of the three in question. We have no idea who these women are, but we have received several photos of the women from an unknown secret source!” 

Rey and Rose stared at each other quickly with shocked expressions as their photos flashed on the screen, along with Ben’s, before turning back to the television where a recording of Ben leaving their house with his sunglasses on and a bright smile was playing as the reporter continued to report. 

“We even have video footage of Prince Ben leaving their home minutes before a luxury car came to pick up the two women with suitcases in hand. Is the Prince in a relationship with one of these women or are they heading out of town for a weekend of sex filled orgies? We’ve had several of our reporters outside of their homes for days, trying to get their neighbors to talk, but no one would give us any information, if they knew any at all.”

The girls were glad they had trustworthy neighbors and would have to make it up to them all after this blew over.

“Oh, I’m receiving word about Prince Ben’s whereabouts and according to our sources, the dreamy prince and his equally handsome assistant were last seen at a private airport to fly home to their home country of Alderaan. Apparently, he had to make the sudden trip to discuss his **_engagement_** to someone related to a highly appointed Senate member.”

“That is juicy news since we didn’t even know the prince was seeing anyone! It seems like our cherished prince, who was the hunkiest eligible bachelor in the galaxy, is going off the market soon,” another newsperson interjected. “I’m available as well if he’s taking applicants.”

“Is Ben just sowing his wild oats before marriage or is there something more?! An update as soon as we have more! This has been O.B.1. tabloid news! Thank you for watching!”

Rey sat frozen in shock as Rose flipped to multiple channels to see they were stars of every single one, Rey on the verge of tears as she felt her heart break a little.

“Holy shit, Rey…”

“Does this mean what I think it means?”

“Not only are you a long-lost heiress, but you’re going to be famous as well?” Rose joked, but Rey didn’t laugh. Neither of them did.

“I’m so sorry, Rey, but it sounds like Ben might be engaged… ”

“But he told me he wasn’t with anyone. Do you think he lied?”

“What, no,” Rose reassured as she wrapped her arms around Rey. “Ben is not that type of person. It must have been something that was sprung on him very recently. I mean look at the facts. First, Armie told me they were staying in Takodana until the end of the month, but look where they are now, **_unexpectedly_** according to the news report. Second, Armie could never and still cannot keep secrets from me because I just know when he’s keeping something from me, and not once did he mention another person in Ben’s life. And finally, I know you two love each other. You two haven’t known each other for a very long time, and I know I can’t use or feel The Force like you two can, but I know there’s a strong bond between the two of you. It’s a very special bond that no one can break or sever. I can see that you two belong to one another, and he would never willingly hurt you like this. Remember what I told him if he hurt you.”

Rey choked out a laugh through her tears. “That you would find him and cut him, even if he is a prince.”

“Yep, and I still stand by it. So dry those tears and we’ll wait for Armie to call soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Rey said with a shaky release of breath. “I love you, Rose. You are my rock, you know that right?”

“Yes, and I love you too, Rey. We do any and everything for family.”

“But those photos of us…?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. Some of those are from weeks ago… How in the world did they get them if you and Ben haven’t known each other that long and if they have no idea who we are?”

They had no further time to discuss this mystery as Rose’s phone rang with the name Armie flashing across the screen. Rey picking up the phone faster than Rose could.

“Hux, what is going on!? We just watched O.B1. and other news outlets report about us!”

“Rey, calm down,” Rose said from beside her as she rubbed her back. “It won’t help matters if you yell at him. I’m sure he’s stressed as it is.”

There was silence on the other line before it was broken with a deep sigh and an ever deeper voice.

“Rey… I’m so sorry.”

“Ben?”


	10. Toad Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: If anyone is into GingerFlower, I started a new fic with them called [The Spy Who Loves Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500441) 👈 Click to read~
> 
> Enjoy~

Rey clutched Rose’s phone to her ear as she heard Ben’s voice.

“Ben?”

“Rey.”

“Are you alright?” she asked, not knowing what to say or where to start, but glad he was alive and calling. “I was so worried about you.”

“I’m so sorry, Rey. For everything. I wish I were there with you, in my arms, but…”

“I know. This situation is probably crazier for you and Hux than it is for Rose and I.”

“You have no idea. Sorry, I didn’t call before, but I had to turn off my phone.”

“Hence, why you’re calling on Hux’s phone... I understand,” Rey smiled sadly. “I’m just glad I can hear your voice again.”

“Me, too. And now you know I wasn’t flung into a deep chasm of doom.”

Rey laughed, but it sounded hollow. “Ben, what are we going to do now?”

“Hang tight and I’ll take care of all of it so don’t worry about a thing, Rey.”

“And what about your engagement? Is it true?”

When he didn’t say anything right away, she knew the answer to her question as her heart broke a little bit.

“It’s all political right now. It was sprung on me last night so I don’t know how the media got a hold of that information so quickly. I’m so sorry you had to hear it from somewhere else besides from me. If I knew I was engaged, I would have told you,” he chuckled, but it died quickly.

“Have you… Have you met her? Do you know her?” _Is she pretty?_

“No, I have no idea who she is or what she looks like, but I promise you, I am doing everything in my power to get out of it because you are the only one I want. The only one I could think about marrying.”

That made Rey feel a little better, knowing that he hadn’t kept this a secret from her and butterflies fluttered in her belly at the mention of their relationship going to the next level already.

“I’m sorry, Rey. It looks like our time is up. I have to go, but know that I love you and I’ll call you again when I can.”

“I love you, too.”

The last few seconds they were silent as they listened to the other breathe before they hung up.

“Well, at least we know he didn’t lie about toad girl.”

“Toad girl?”

“Yeah, the toad who’s _allegedly_ engaged to Ben.”

“How do you know she’s a toad?”

“I don’t, but that’s going to be her nickname because she’s a toad.”

“You’re incorrigible, Rose, but thanks for trying to cheer me up.”

** The next day… **

“You get the door,” Rose shoved Rey’s shoulder with hers.

“No, you get it! I think I should be the one furthest away from any doors or windows at the moment.”

“True, but I haven’t showered yet! What if they get a picture of me with my messy bun and unshoweredness? I can’t have that all over the news!”

“Rose, you look great! You’re rocking a messy, but cute nerdy chic right now so you go get the door!”

The doorbell rang again as a pounding started.

“Fine! I’ll get it, but if I see my ugly ass anywhere on any type of media, I’ll kill you, Rey.”

“Love you too, Rosie~”

Peeking through the makeshift curtain they made to cover the windows at the front door, Rose quirked an eyebrow. “It’s a woman. A very tall, intimidating looking woman.”

“Well, ask her who she is and what she wants!”

Cracking the door open an inch, Rose did as Rey commanded.

“Good morning, Ms. Rose. My name is Phasma and I am from Scyre Security Firm. I was hired to protect you and Ms. Rey by her grandfather, Sheev Palpatine.”

“Oh, please come on it then. Sorry, but you can imagine the craziness we’ve had to handle.”

“It is not problem at all. It is better to be suspicious in times like this.”

Making sure the door was locked and secured, Rose led Phasma to the kitchen where Rey munched on some food.

“Please help yourself to some food, if you’d like.”

Phasma kindly declined as she stood like a sentry near the island.

“So how does this security thing work? We’ve never had anything like this happen to us before.”

“Well, normally, I would have clients go about their days as normally as possible as I guarded and observed. However, this is a unique circumstance, and I have been informed to tell you to pack a bag with at least a few weeks’ worth of clothing. Mr. Palpatine has requested your presence at this time elsewhere until this debacle has died down.”

“We can’t just up and leave,” Rose laughed. “We have places to be, jobs to work, and things to do. He knows this is a crucial time for our business.”

“Mr. Palpatine has stated he will take care of everything at his expense so there is nothing for you to worry about. Now if you can please start packing. Our flight leaves in 3 hours.”

“Where are we going?”

“That is on a need to know basis only.”

“Yeah, and let me guess,” Rose stated sarcastically, “we don’t need to know?”

The side of Phasma’s mouth quirked up before she nodded.

Rey lifted her phone to her ear after she dialed the number to her granddad’s personal phone, but it continued to ring. Hanging up the phone, his personal assistant immediately sent her a text.

 **Snoke** : Listen to Phasma. Your grandfather is in a meeting right now, but he awaits your arrival.

 **Rey** : What is going on? Why can’t we just stay here until this dies down?

 **Snoke** : He wants you to be in a safe private location by his side, far from the vultures where no one will bother you. He feels he can only do that if you are near him in a place no one can get to you easily.

 **Rey** : Okay…

 **Snoke** : Excellent. We await your arrival in just a few short hours then.

Rey stood, facing Phasma. “Make yourself at home as we pack and clean, I guess. Feel free to watch some television in the front room.”

“Thank you, I think I will.”

The trio moved as one as Rose indicated which remotes to use as she turned everything on. They froze as once again they saw new pictures of Rose and Rey on the screen.

“We have another O.B.1 exclusive! By the power of our fans and social media, we have figured out the identity of the two women last seen with Prince Ben of Alderaan in Takodana. First up is Rose Tico, the CEO of an up and coming startup called The Resistance Enterprises. She is known to be a genius who can build anything mechanical out of thin air.”

“Ooo, smart and pretty! I’m in love already,” the co-host added.

“And according to our sources, she and Armitage Hux, the personal assistant to Prince Ben, were in the same graduate program together a few years back!”

“What a lucky woman. As much as I’m a fan of Prince Ben, I am #teamhux!”

“The other woman is her COO, Rey… Hmm, just Rey. We couldn’t find her last name anywhere.”

“How mysteriously~”

“There’s not much known about Rey unfortunately. We only know she has been living in Takodana for a few short years, and we couldn’t find out anything about her life before that.”

“But the question is, why did Prince Ben spend the night in their home? All. Night.”

“Perhaps he is dating Rose since they have a connection between Hux. Or could it be a ménage a trois?

“Make sure you tune into O.B.1 to get all the most updated and juiciest news!”

Phasma changed the channel before turning to them. “A bunch of drivel. It does the mind no good to listen to shows like this. Please start packing so we can depart soon.”

Rey moved on autopilot as she went up to her room so she could pack, but her thoughts were elsewhere as she mindlessly packed some clothes. Moving down the stairs with her suitcase in hand, she felt confused about this whole situation. _How did they get all that information about us? It can’t be all from social media… And no one in this neighborhood would have leak footage of Ben leaving our home. No one knew he was even here…_

Rey’s train of thought was interrupted when Phasma took her suitcase and exited her home so she could put it inside the awaiting car.

“It’s all going to be fine, Rey. Don’t worry so much,” Rose smiled at her as she hugged her side.

“This whole situation is kind of dodgy though, isn’t it?”

“How so?”

“It’s a madhouse out there,” Phasma interrupted as she reentered the house. “Please be prepared before stepping out. I advise wearing sunglasses if you have any before we make our exit.”

Doing as they were told, they donned their sunglasses, Rose giving Rey a ‘we’ll talk later’ look as she intertwined their fingers together before they opened the door. Thousands of flashes went off as everyone yelled their questions all at once as Phasma maneuvered them out to the curb where an SUV waited.

“Where did you meet the prince?”

“Did you know he was engaged before he spent the night?”

“How do you two know him!?”

“Where are you going?”

“Are you going to meet with Prince Ben right now?!”

“Can we get a picture of you with a smile!?”

Rey wanted to cover her ears and run back into the house so she could hide under the covers of her bed, but with a reaffirming squeeze from Rose’s hand, Rey made her way forward until they were safely inside the waiting car.

They watched the dozens of faces moving with the car as it made its way slowly down their street, paparazzi trying to take pictures through the blacked-out windows without success.

“So this is what celebrities feel like when they try to leave their homes,” Rose joked as Rey rested her head on her shoulder with a smile. “I’m glad I’ll only be the best friend of one. This is your life now, Rey.”

“Hey, if I’m going to be in the public eye, best believe I’m dragging your ass with me. I’m not going to endure this alone, Rose.”

“I guess I’ll have to practice my signature and posing then.”

*****

They had no idea where they landed a few hours later as they groggily exited the private plane.

“What the fuck?” Rose yawned with confusion as she rubbed her eyes and stared at a sign in the distance. “Why are we in Alderaan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting!


	11. Welcome to Alderaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mood board reflects the chapter so please envision them in these outfits in this setting!
> 
> Enjoy!

They had no idea where they landed a few hours later as they groggily exited the private plane.

“What the fuck?” Rose yawned with confusion as she rubbed her eyes and stared at a sign in the distance. “Why are we in Alderaan?”

“This is where Ben and Hux are, but you’re right, Rose? Why are we here?”

Rose nodded. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“It could all be a coincidence, right? I mean what are the chances?”

“You’re the one who thought this whole situation was _dodgy_ , remember?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I’m going to call Armie to let him know we’re here.”

“Good idea. Maybe we can slip away and meet up with them somehow.”

“I hope so because I miss a certain ginger.”

“More like you miss his massive cock,” Rey snickered.

Rose cackled as she nudged Rey. “I could say the same about you!”

“Welcome to Alderaan!”

The women jumped at the sudden announcement, Rose almost dropping her phone, as they turned to see Snoke making his way to them.

“Gah,” Rose whispered as she waved to him with a smile, “that man always gives me the creeps whenever I see him. He has a face only a mother could love.”

“Be nice, Rose. He’s just here to help,” Rey spoke through her teeth before he reached their side. “Snoke! So lovely to see you again.”

“As well as you, Lady Rey.”

“ _Lady_?” Rose snorted. “Did we land in medieval times?”

“On the contrary, _Lady_ Rose. You will notice there are certain formalities to adhere to while in Alderaan.”

Rose gave Rey her sarcastically haughty look. “Ah, well. Will _Sir_ Palpatine be joining us in our journey to his residence? We, women, would be lost without the guidance of a man, I’m afraid.”

Rose’s act went completely over Snoke’s head as he nodded briefly in silent agreement. “Sir Palpatine wished to desperately be here to greet you both, but he is yet again caught up in an important meeting. I will have the pleasure of escorting you to his lavish residence here.”

“Out of all the homes my granddad probably owns all over the world, why Alderaan?”

“He thought you might enjoy the beauty that only Alderaan has to offer, and he has great influence in this country.”

Rey and Rose exchanged a look as they reached the SUV, Phasma placing their bags in the back as Snoke opened the door for them.

“Thank you, Snoke and Phasma.”

She nodded once before standing sentry near them as she eyed Snoke warily.

“What kind of influence does my granddad have here?”

“Immense.”

When he didn’t elaborate further, they stood staring at each other until it became uncomfortable. One by one, they slid into the car as Snoke started the engine and pulled away from the private landing strip.

“I understand my granddad is a very busy man, and he told us he had business here this week, but when will we see him?”

“Sir Palpatine has informed me that he is excited to see you again tomorrow morning. Before we head to the manor, would you like to make any stops?”

“No, we’ve had a long day of travel, and I think all we need right now is a warm bath and a bed.”

“Of course. There is just one quick stop we need to make to pick up your formalwear, and then we will be on our way.”

“Our formalwear?”

“Yes, Sir Palpatine has a very important social event he must attend tomorrow night and he would like to take the two most beautiful women in the world with him.”

“How benevolent of him,” Rose snorted under her breath, causing Rey to punch her leg.

*****

Rey’s heels clicked on the lavish tiled floor of the spacious bathroom as she waited for Rose to finish her makeup, the legs of her loose black pants flowing around her with each movement she made. She would normally never wear something so risqué, especially with the risk of her breasts popping free at any moment, but she had to admit it fit her body type well. Stopping in her tracks to face Rose in her stunning light blue gown, she chewed on her thumb nail as she spoke. “Have you had any luck with getting through to Hux or Ben?”

“Nope. I texted Armie a few times throughout the day and called him, but he it seems he turned off his phone. Something must be brewing.”

“Hmmm…”

“What about your grandpa? Has he contacted you? I find it weird we’ve been lounging at his house without seeing him yet, surrounded by only his staff. It’s been a day already.”

“Nope. Snoke said things keep popping up for him, but we’ll see him tonight at the venue.”

“Isn’t it odd that we’re headed there without him, especially in these stunning clothes for an event we know nothing about?”

“A bit, but you’ve got to admit though, we do look incredible. I mean just look at your breasts. They look great in your dress and the color looks amazing with your skin tone. I wish I had your girls to fill out the top half of my outfit.”

“I’d kill for your height, Rey. You look like a freaking statuesque model.”

“The guys are lucky to have such sexy women in their lives, aren’t they?”

“They are, but it’ll be a while before they get lucky again after this stunt they pulled with their communication skills.”

“I find that hard to believe. I bet if Hux whipped out his cock, you’d be on him within seconds.”

“True… Ha! I can’t wait to climb that man again.”

“Same, but with Ben.”

A knock on the door interrupted their laughter. “My ladies, the car has arrived.”

Checking over themselves once more in the large mirror, they walked out arm-in arm, grateful that Phamsa would not be joining them on their night out. “Thank you, Snoke.”

Snoke ushered them all the way to the car and opened the door for them. “I hope you have a lovely time tonight. I shall await your arrival later with Sir Palpatine.”

As they made their way through the well-lit streets of Alderaan, they couldn’t help admiring the gorgeous ancient architecture of all the buildings and the beauty of the country overall; the country that was ruled over by Ben and his family.

“Wow, I thought Takodana was beautiful, but this is something else. Can you imagine living here?”

“That might become a reality for you since you are dating Ben.”

They rode in silence as they stared out their respective windows, the buildings soon turning into grand homes that became grander the longer they drove.

“Where is this social event anyway? We’ve been driving for a while.”

“No idea, Rose.”

“Holy… Shit… Is that…? Are we…? That looks like...”

“It looks like a castle.”

In the far off distance, the castle of Alderaan came into view, their driver informing them that the building they were approaching was in fact the royal castle. They drew closer until finally they turned into a long driveway with lines of cars awaiting their turn to enter at the gate.

“The fucking venue is Ben’s fucking castle.”

Dazed, they sat in disbelief as they made their way closer and closer to the front of the line until they were allowed entry, the car door opening for them when they reached the ostentatious stairway that led into the castle.

“Welcome guests of Sir Sheev Palpatine. Please make your way up the stairs and through the doors, and the ballroom will be at the end of the hall to the left.”

Still in their dazed state, Rey and Rose made their way through the endless hallway, stopping here and there to admire every piece of art they encountered, until they reached the ballroom. Opulent golden chandlers hung in the air, giving the room a golden hue as waiters roamed about with trays of food and alcohol. Rose easily grabbed two flutes of champagne as they took in the majestic room filled with sharply dressed men and women of all ages. It was as if they stepped into a fairytale ballroom as they made their way further into the room.

“When you marry Ben, this is going to be your life. Should I start calling you Princess Rey now?”

Rey laughed at her friend, a retort on her lips, when she saw Hux suddenly appear and made his way behind Rose, wrapping his arm around her waist before kissing her neck.

“Rose, what are you doing…?” Hux was momentarily stunned as Rose turned in his arms. “Breasts.”

“Well, hello to you too, Armie. Loving the tux on you.”

Hux raised her hand to kiss the back of it as her other cupped his face. “You grew a beard in such a short time.”

“Do you not like it, love?”

Rose ran her fingers against the neatly trimmed hair at his cheek and chin. “I love it. Makes you look more distinguished.”

“And you look amazing in that dress.” His eyes dipped below her face as his grin grew wolfish. “I want to bury my face in them. Can you please do a little jump for me? In fact, I insist you do several.”

Rose laughed. “Let’s sneak away for a few minutes, and I’ll do more than jump.”

His head bent down to rest on her shoulder for the barest of moments, the sensation of his hair against her skin sending a ripple of desire down her spine, before he sighed and lifted his head with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I can’t leave, love. Have to do my job and all.”

Trailing her hand up his torso slowly under his jacket, she smiled up at him. “Not even for a quickie?”

“Christ, woman. You’ll need to stand in front of me all night and block everyone’s view of the bulge in my pants. My cock has never been so hard.”

“Please stop flirting in front of me, Rose. Hux, where’s Ben?”

“Oh, hello, Rey. When did you arrive?”

“I was standing here the entire time.”

“Have you?”

That’s when she felt it. Rey knew Ben was near as she felt his presence in The Force. Turning slowly, she found him making his way to her from across the room with a determined stride and a smile curling his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they meet again.
> 
> Sorry this chapter was more on the GingerFlower/ GingerRose side, but I am currently obsessed with them!


	12. For the Person He Loves the Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Rey appreciated the way Ben strode toward her dressed in a black suit that fitted his form perfectly, a crisp white shirt underneath with the buttons straining against his broad chest and the his pants encasing his powerful thighs flawlessly. She wanted to run the rest of the way into his arms, but she knew she needed to hold back since they were in a room filled with people in his castle. Rey had to exhibit some sort of decorum while in a castle filled with his people.

“Rey.”

“Ben.”

Once within reach, Ben cupped his large hand against her cheek, his long fingers wrapping around the back of her neck, as he bent his head to kiss her with all the pent up longing they had for each other, making her toes curl in her shoes. But all too soon they had to pull away when Hux coughed loudly beside them. “We’re trying to keep a low profile. Please refrain from kissing each other again, at least in public, and don’t forget to smile and wave.”

Ben pecked her lips chastely before relinquishing his hold on her, placing a hand in his pocket casually. If he didn’t, he knew his hands would be on Rey again.

“What are you doing here?”

“We’re the arm candy for Rey’s long lost granddad,” Rose interjected. “We had no idea this _social event_ he had to attend was in your home, Ben.”

“But the guest list consists of only dignitaries of this and surrounding countries…” Hux stated with confusion.

“Apparently, Rey’s granddad has _immense_ influence here.”

“How odd…”

Rey tuned out the rest of Hux and Rose’s conversation as she stared at Ben, who in turn stared back at her with a huge grin lighting his face.

“I’ve missed you, Ben.”

“Not as much as I’ve missed you, Rey. You look radiant tonight.”

“It’s the outfit.”

“No, it’s you.”

Rey smiled brightly up at him. “You look very handsome as well. Very princely in your suit.”

“I look even better out of it.”

Rey bit her bottom lip as her eyes turned seductive. “Oh, I know.”

“How about you and I get some fresh air for a few minutes. My room has the best view of the gardens.”

“Nice try, Ben,” Hux interrupted. “All eyes are on us right now and we would all know if the prince left with a woman on his arm. Besides, Vicrul is requesting your presence through the earpiece.”

Ben kissed Rey’s cheek. “I’ll see you later? Make sure you don’t leave until we see each other again.”

“Okay, I love you, Ben.”

“I love you too, Rey. Everything is going to be alright, and no matter what happens. I will find a way to be with you and find a way to annul my engagement.”

Rey gave him a sad smile as she watched him walk to the other side of the room where his head of security stood with several other people. “Hux, tell me the truth. Will everything be okay?”

“The chances aren’t very high… Ow! Woman!”

“Oops, my foot must have slipped. I’m sorry, Armie.” Rose kissed his cheek before turning to Rey, but her words of reassurance never left her lips.

“If you’d let me finish my sentence, Rose. You were always so impatient, but I guess it’s one of the qualities I love about you, especially when in bed.”

“Honey, you’re getting off topic. If what you have to say is relevant, I’ll make it up to you later in bed.”

A goofy smile came upon Hux’s face before speaking. “Right. Rey, as I was saying before I was interrupted. The chances aren’t very high, _BUT_ believe me when I say, we are working around the clock to find a way out of this engagement mess.”

Placing a hand on Hux’s forearm, Rey thanked him.

“So what is this event for anyway?” Rose asked as Hux wrapped an arm around her waist. “We were basically told we had to come by Rey’s granddad and nothing more.”

“I hate to admit I am not doing an adequate job at the moment, but I don’t have the slightest idea or clue. Ever since we landed, we have been going non-stop to end Ben’s engagement. I am just glad Ben and I will have one night where we can sort of relax and not think about the mess we are in currently, especially with the two most beautiful women in the world with us now.”

“Rose and I were talking, and there are a lot of weird things happening as of late with us. The paparazzi back home and Ben’s engagement. Stranger things have happened, but it might not all be a coincidence.”

“Ben had the same thought as well. We were scheduled to stay in Takodana until the end of the month. However, we were suddenly called back to Alderaan by the order of his mother because of Ben’s engagement, which we knew nothing about until we arrived.”

“Thank you for always being by his side, Hux.”

Hux smiled at the woman he thought of as the little sister he never knew he wanted. “This may be my job, but I feel as though I’ve never worked a day in my life. Ben has been and will always be my brother, and I will always have his back no matter what.”

Rey hugged the side opposite of Rose as Hux wrapped his free arm around her shoulders before kissing her temple, Rose’s arm squeezing Rey’s in support from its place on his waist. Ben turned his head toward their group and gave Rey a wink before turning back to speak to Vicrul.

“Did you see that? _The_ Prince Ben winked at me!” Rose gushed.

“No, love,” Hux chuckled. “I believe that was meant for me. I _am_ the person he’s loved the longest.”

Rey laughed at the pair by her side. “You’re both wrong. That wink was meant for the person who he loves the _most_.”

“Darn, and I thought I’d finally captured the heart of a prince.”

“Love, I’m standing right here.”

Laughing, Rey enjoyed the barbs the couple exchanged before her smile faltered as her thoughts turned.

“Hey, Hux…”

“Yes?”

“Have you met her? The girl engaged to Ben?”

“No, not yet, but keep your eyes peeled. I have heard rumors that she will make an appearance tonight, and she might already be here.”

The small group glanced around the room to stare at all the possible young women Ben’s fiancé could be, everyone dressed more regally than Rey as their jewelry sparkled under the lights of the chandeliers.

“She could be anyone. Why are there so many beautiful women here, Armie?”

“There must be something in the Alderaan water. Our men also happen to be of great beauty as well. It’s a curse, I’m afraid.”

Rose snorted. “I see modesty isn’t in the water.”

They watched as Ben and Vicrul made their way to the front of the room, Queen Leia and her consort seeming to appear out of nowhere. Making their way toward a microphone that was set up, the room grew silent as Leia waited with a regal smile. Ben’s eyes never left Rey’s as he stood behind his mother with his father by his side.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen and thank you for joining us today in my home.” Leia smiled brightly as she waited for the round of applause to come to an end. “There is much to say after the frenzied news going around about my son, and we will not confirm anything about the situation to the media until we have a press conference tomorrow morning. However, for the sake of the members of the Senate and delegates of our neighboring countries who are here tonight, I will keep it very simple by saying just one thing. Please enjoy the music and food as we celebrate the engagement of my son, Prince Ben.”

Rose’s eyes bugged as her head whipped toward Rey’s shocked face. “Holy shit, we’re at Ben’s engagement party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the end of my Vegebul fic - For the Good of the Queendom, I will be taking a sort break from writing. I might write one WIP out of the three I have going on currently, I might do all three, or I might do none for next week (and work on a new GingerFlower (with Reylo) fic I have in development). Who knows what'll happen~


	13. This Can't Be a Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood board at the end so it doesn't ruin a surprise~ (Sorry if you came from Twitter & already saw the mood board 😅)
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose’s eyes bugged as her head whipped toward Rey’s shocked face. “Holy shit, we’re at Ben’s engagement party.”

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat several times as she repeated that this had to be a dream in her head over and over again, the cheers and claps of the crowd deafening to her ears. Rose filled her vision as she shook her shoulders gently, but Rey couldn’t hear the words that were leaving her lips. It was as if she were under water, the pressure constricting her heart. Her eyes lifted to Ben’s shocked expression as he spoke to his mother before making eye contact with her. He said several more words while keeping his gaze locked on Rey’s before he eventually made his way to her, even though people were blocking his way to her, stopping their prince to congratulate him on his engagement.

Ignoring the swarm of people, Ben was at her side within seconds as they stood in front of each other with shock plastered on their faces. “I didn’t know this was my engagement party, and I would have never come if I knew, Rey.”

Rey had no words as she continued to just stare at Ben in disbelief, her mouth opening to say something, but nothing coming out.

Hux swore beside them. “I’ve been informed that Grand Chancellor Palpatine has just arrived at the gates and is making his way in. Better late than never, that piece of shit. I thought we were in the clear and hoped he would forget to show up tonight.”

Rose’s eyes shifted to Rey’s quickly at Hux’s words before shifting back to him. “Palpatine, as in Sheev Palpatine?”

Hux stared at Rose with a raised brow. “How do you know the chancellor?”

“Why, why did you call gran…” Rey stumbled through her words, interrupting. “I mean, why did you call Chancellor Palpatine a piece of shit? I’ve only heard good things about the man, how nice of a person he is.”

Hux lowered his voice. “We shouldn’t be telling you this because it is highly confidential, but given our situation…”

“Grand Chancellor Palpatine is,” Ben continued, “the man blackmailing my family and forcing my engagement with his granddaughter.”

Rose gasped, exchanging another look with Rey. 

“Apparently,” Hux chuckled without humor, “his long lost granddaughter has appeared out of thin air, and according to our intel, he is using his granddaughter in order to gain more power in the Senate. The man is a two-faced piece of shit who is deceitful and not to be trusted under any circumstances. I advise you walk the other way if given the _opportunity_ to meet him.”

“Holy shit…” Rose breathed in deeply. “This can’t be a coincidence… This is crazy…”

“Rose… _I’m_ fucking toad girl.”

“Toad girl? Rey, what are you talking about?” Ben asked with confusion. “What is going on?!”

“Ben, I’m her. It’s me.”

“I know it’s you, Rey, but can we not speak in riddles right now. I’ve had an exhausting few days and all I want to do is go to bed with you in my arms.” 

“It’s me. I’m your fiancé.” 

Ben raised a brow. “You said you were an orphan and never knew your birth family…”

“Granddad Sheev found me. Remember that investor I told you about? The one willing to invest five-hundred billion dollars into our company without any stipulations except to visit him at his estate in Exegol?”

“Holy shit, it all makes sense now,” Hux whispered. “No company in their right mind would invest so much on such a young no-name company.”

“Hey, CEO of said company standing right here!” Rose pouted, punching his chest. “Keep this up, Armie, and you’ll be sleeping by yourself for the unforeseeable future.”

Rey didn’t know whether to be happy or sad at everything that had revealed in the last several minutes. On one hand, she was happy because _she_ was the woman she had been jealous of when she was, in fact, engaged to Ben. On the other hand, her grandad, her only blood relative, was using her to blackmail the family of the man she loved.

“Please tell me this isn’t some sort of joke you and Rose thought of to mess with my sleep derived mind, Rey.”

“I’m not joking, Ben. Sheev is my long lost granddad, and I’m your fiancé. We did a DNA test and everything to make sure.”

Without another word, Ben scooped her up into his arms, his laughter ringing in her ears, as he spun her around before sliding her body down his for a searing kiss.

“I guess that makes my job easier,” Hux breathed a sigh of relief from beside them. “Have at the PDA all you’d like, you lovebirds. There’s no need to hide your affections for each other since you are now officially engaged.”

Pulling back because she was no longer kissing Ben but smiling widely against his lips, she laughed as her hands went to cup his face as Ben took in every inch of her beautiful face, his _fiancé’s_ face.

“You have no idea how much this makes me happy, Rey. I thought I had to marry a woman I didn’t love because we couldn’t find a way out of this engagement, but with you, I would happily accept.”

“I’m happy too, and don’t get me wrong for saying this, but this is crazy and we haven’t known each other for long. I mean, you did mention taking our relationship to the next level the last time we spoke, but marriage already? Especially with my granddad forcing this marriage on the both of us…”

“I can see no other person I would want to spend the rest of my life with, even though I didn’t propose to you myself and given the circumstances. I’m sure we can figure out how to handle Sheev together now that Hux and I are free from trying to annul this engagement.”

“I can’t believe granddad would do such a thing without my consent or knowledge after he promised we would take things slow in getting to know each other.”

“I’m so sorry you have to find out this way after finding him. I know how much family means to you after being alone for so long.”

Rey smiled up at Ben. “It’s quite alright because one good thing about my engagement to you is my family just grew a little more.”

Ben kissed her forehead lovingly before they stared into each other’s eyes with love.

“To be honest, I’m surprised Sheev hasn’t told you about arranging your marriage to me.”

“We haven’t seen him since we left Exegol. Rose and I knew something felt off the entire time we were there, but we never thought it would be something like this...”

“I hate to interrupt, but as the person you will _also_ be spending the rest of your life with,” Hux chuckled, Rose giggling at his bad joke beside him. “Grand Chancellor Palpatine has entered the palace. He should be here in the next several minutes.”

“So act normally, right?” Rose asked. “Because I have some theories about all the shit we’ve had to deal with the last couple of days and some questions I need clarification on.”

“You two are not leaving the castle tonight. Rey will stay with me and Rose will stay with Hux.”

“You heard the prince,” Hux smirked at Rose. “You are sharing my bed tonight, my flower.”

“Ben…” Rey whispered. “My granddad said he has immense power here in Alderaan. Just how powerful can he be when your family is royalty?”

“He’s a manipulative bastard who has majority of the Senate on his side because of the innocent act he displays or with the use of his wealth, but my mother and I see through him. We never knew he would be this power hungry though.”

Hux cleared his throat. “We will speak of this later. The chancellor has entered the room.”

An ominous feeling came over Rey as she spotted her granddad entering at the door with a smile, greeting several people on his way over to them.

“Prince Ben,” he bowed his head in respect. “My darling Rey.”

Rey cut to the chase. “Why didn’t you tell me you arranged a marriage between Ben and I, granddad? We just reunited after so many years, and I thought you and I were going to get to know each other slowly…”

Sheev wrapped his hands around Rey’s hand in comfort. “My dear sunshine, this marriage was arranged well before we reunited. A marriage between you and Ben was made before either one of you were born. This is nothing new and the arrangement came back into place as soon as it was confirmed that you are indeed my granddaughter.”

“What?”

“You may not remember, but the both of you have met as children several times, even though you were but a wee babe.”

“He is telling the truth,” a new voice interrupted, bows and curtsies quickly being done with the new presence. “You two were promised to each other during the reign of my mother and now that we know Rey is truly Sheev’s granddaughter, the arrangement will commence. It is nice to see you finally make it, Grand Chancellor.”

“My queen, please excuse my tardiness. I had some business that could not have waited,” Sheev said as he bowed once more. “And it looks as though I am needed elsewhere once again. Rey, I understand you may not make it home tonight so I will see you and Rose tomorrow before the press conference.”

Sheev kissed his granddaughter’s cheek before bowing again to the prince and queen, making his way further into the room.

“Mother, why did you never tell me about this arranged marriage before?”

“What should I have said? My dear baby boy Ben, you are engaged to a girl who has gone missing and is most likely dead? No, it was better to not tell you anything until she was found, if she survived.”

Rey was frozen in place as Queen Leia turned her gaze to her. She didn’t know if she should curtsy or bow as her hand flew out in front of her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your majesty. My name is Rey.”

Leia’s lips curled upward slowly, trying not to laugh, as she stared at her future daughter-in-law, her hand going out to shake her hand. “Please, call me Leia. I am going to be your mother-in-law soon.”

“Rey!” Hux chastised. “No one shakes the hand of the queen unless she offers first. A curtsy or bow is customary in Alderaan.”

“Cut her some slack. We’re not used to this,” Rose said as she curtsied awkwardly. “My name is Rose, your majesty. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Same to you, Rose. And please, Leia is just fine. I’ve heard so much about the both of you and it seems I will be gaining _two_ daughters with this marriage.”

Rose’s eyes widen before she whispered, “Holy shit…”

Leia laughed as Hux lifted Rose and spun her around as her face turned beet red at swearing in front of the queen, Hux laughing at her expense, but reassuring her it was fine, while she buried her face into his chest in embarrassment.

“Mother, it looks like father is in need of rescue at the moment.”

Leia turned to see a group of people surrounding Han as his eyes pleaded for help in their direction. “We have much to discuss so I expect everyone at breakfast tomorrow morning so we can discuss a few things before the press conference.” With a laugh, she turned to make her way to her husband. 

Suddenly, she turned back to the group with something in her hand, as if she forgot to do something important, stepping toward Rey to place a hand on her cheek as her other hand placed a small box into Ben’s hand. “Welcome to the family, Rey and I hope you like the ring. It’s been passed down through my family for generations. Ben, make sure you do things properly with that.”

Leia made it to Han’s side and the entire room watched as Ben got down onto one knee. “I know this isn’t the conventional way of proposing, especially with all the chaos in our life right now, but I can’t wait another second more to get this ring on your finger. Rey, will you marry me?”

“Ben, nothing about our relationship has been conventional yet I can see no other man more perfectly made for me. Yes, Ben, I will marry you!”

Tears and alcohol flowed as cheers erupted all around as Ben placed the ring on Rey’s fingers before jumping up and kissing her soundly.

Ben and Hux gave each other backslapping hugs as Rey and Rose gushed over her simple yet large diamond ring. As people came around to meet the new princess and congratulate the couple, no one noticed the dark figure leaving the ballroom with a sinister smirk on his face.


	14. My Fiancé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [ieatboyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatboyss/pseuds/ieatboyss) because she wanted a certain bucket in the fic from a vid she sent me of Adam Driver.
> 
> Citrus warning~
> 
> Enjoy!

After meeting dozens of people and finally getting something to eat, Rey wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Ben wrapped around her.

Ben, sensing her need of rest, led her by the hand out of the ballroom and through deserted hallways as she dragged her feet behind him.

“Where are we going, my fiancé?”

Ben smiled at her as he lifted her into his arms, Rey comfortably curling into his warm body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “To my bedroom. We’ve met enough people for tonight and _my fiancée_ needs her rest.”

Rey stared at her beautiful ring on her finger. “I need to get you a ring now.”

“Actually, you don’t. My grandfather had a matching ring to my grandmother’s so I’ll be wearing that from now on.”

“Good.” Resting her head on his shoulder, Rey closed her eyes to rest them for a little bit, but soon her head started to bob as she jerked awake every few seconds. “I’m still hungry. I didn’t want to look like a pig in front of so many people and embarrass you.”

A sleepy smile appeared on her lips when she felt his lips on her forehead as he chuckled. “You could never embarrass me, Rey, and I’ll order some food from the kitchen if you want to snack a bit more before going to bed.”

The sound of a door opening and closing filtered through her ears, and she was able to crack open her lids when she felt her body being lowered to his bed. “I don’t have anything to wear to bed.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll put you in one of my t-shirts.”

Jackknifing off the bed, realization dawned on Rey as a surge of energy and worry coursed through her veins. “I don’t have anything to wear!”

Ben stared at her from his dresser, lifting a shirt in his hand. “You can wear this, Rey.”

“No, Ben,” Rey said as she rose from the bed and paced in front of him. “I don’t have anything to wear to the press conference tomorrow! I didn’t pack anything appropriate enough for a _princess_ to wear, and I can’t wear this or any of your clothes. Ack, the first time I’m going to be on camera with you as your fiancée, and I’ll be dressed as a pauper with no makeup on.”

Spinning on her heels, she crashed face first into Ben’s solid chest.

“Don’t worry about it. I made sure to tell Hux to get your things from the chancellor’s home, and Rose went with him to gather both of your belongings. Also, if you don’t have anything appropriate to wear, I’m sure there’s something in my mother’s vast wardrobe from throughout her reign that will fit you. She has loads of vintage name brand clothes and shoes that she never wore.”

Rey smiled up at her redwood of a fiancé. “You think of everything, don’t you? I hope it wasn’t too much trouble for Hux.”

Ben shrugged before they wrapped their arms around each other. “It helps that he is an amazing personal assistant, but don’t worry about it being too much trouble for him. He asked for one of the family rings so he couldn’t refuse my request.”

“He asked for a ring? What kind of ring? For Rose?!”

“Hmmm, now that I think about it, the ring could pass for a wedding ring. It’s almost identical to yours.”

Rey screamed, sleep forgotten at this point. “When did he ask for it?! When are they getting back!? Why didn’t you tell me before!? I need to tell Rose!”

“He asked for it the night we first met when we caught them on your kitchen island. They left about an hour ago and should be back soon. I didn’t tell you because I completely forgot about it until this very moment. And don’t ruin the surprise for Rose. I don’t think he proposed yet.”

A knock sounded at the door and Rey practically ripped the door off of its hinges by using The Force to open it when she heard Hux asking for permission to enter.

“Did anyone call for room service?” Hux entered with a cart filled with food and beverages as Rose rolled in her suitcase and shut the door.

Rey smiled giddily as she pulled Rose to a couch off to the side of Ben’s room, excitement bubbling in every fiber in her body. “I can’t wait to see it!”

“See what?” Rose asked with a confused smile.

Hux sighed. “God, you told her, didn’t you?”

“You better hurry and do it soon or the surprise will be ruined,” Ben chuckled.

“What are you guys talking about?” Rose narrowed her eyes at the men placing the food and drinks on the coffee table before them.

“Hux is going to… MMmhhpph.” A croissant was shoved into Rey’s mouth by Hux.

Hux kissed Rose’s temple, passing her a bottle of water. “Love, I’ll tell you everything later. Let’s just enjoy the food as we talk about the many things we must discuss.”

Hux glared warningly at Rey who only smiled around the croissant at him, taking a sip of coffee to help wash it down.

“I don’t like secrets, especially if everyone is in on it and I don’t know squat, Armie.”

“I promise you’ll love it, Rose. Just be a little more patient.”

“I better or you won’t get round two later.”

“Please don’t tell me you had sex in my car,” Ben sighed as he opened several domed-covered plates and handed one to Rey before taking a seat on an armchair with his own.

Hux winked as Rose avoided eye contact, a blush reddening her cheeks. “Okay, I won’t tell you, but I will say I am quite fond of that car now for more than one reason.”

“You can keep the car.”

“Already had the title changed to my name a few months ago.”

“That counts as one of your no-questions-asked favors, Hux.”

Hux and Ben shook hands before he took a seat on the loveseat opposite of the women. “Deal. That means I have one left, Benny Boy.”

Taking a swing of water, Rose turned her body toward the group before her. “Okay, as the person who wants some clarification, who isn’t currently stuffing her face right now, I’ll start off by saying this. From here on out, there will be **_absolutely_** no more secrets between the four of us no matter how trivial, and we will **_always_** be in contact with each other, too.” When everyone agreed, Rose continued. “After thinking about the entire situation, there are some things we need to clarify to get the whole picture because some things aren’t adding up for Rey and me. First, tell us a bit more about _Grampy_ Sheev.”

“He is an Alderaan native who had been in politics since he could be allowed, and he has been around since the reign of my grandmother, Queen Padme.”

Rose interrupted with a splutter. “How old is he that he could live through three generations of your family? The MFer is going to outlive us all at this rate.” 

Ben chuckled before continuing. “Sheev, however, had little power until he was able to corrupt my grandfather and rose quickly to be a Senator. No one knew Grandfather Anakin became tainted by Sheev until my mother and I discovered an old diary my grandmother wrote with her suspicions years later after they had both passed away, _mysteriously_.”

“Now that you mention it,” Hux hummed. “There seems to be a lot of death surrounding Sheev. Your grandparents, Rey’s parents… I remember there was a rumor that went around after the tragic accident that involved your parents, Rey. That it was no mere accident at all, but deliberate.”

“Who would benefit from my parents death?”

“No one, but rumor had it that your father and grandfather had a falling out after you were born. Sheev wanted your father to go into politics as he had, but your father wanted a simpler life free of the politics of well, politics. Your father was being groomed to be the next CEO of Sith Industries and in the Senate after your grandfather, but once you were born, he decided he wanted out of both so he turned in his resignation letters and decided to go on a yearlong getaway with your mother.”

Ben nodded. “That makes sense. Rey, you weren’t originally supposed to go on the trip because they thought you were too young to stay on a boat for that long, but your parents couldn’t bear the thought of not being with you for so long.”

“Are you saying my granddad killed not only my parents, but Ben’s grandparents as well?”

No one said anything as they all stared at Rey.

“But why?” Rey whispered as she placed the now empty plate on the table.

“For power.”

“It’s starting to all come together,” Rose said. “Sheev has the mentality of ‘if you’re not with me, you’re against me.’ Even if it meant killing his own son or the man who brought him to power in the Senate. I mean, he has the resources to do whatever he wants and be able to cover up his tracks with his money and influence.”

“And he thought he could use someone in his bloodline to not only take over his company, but also merge his bloodline to that of the royal house of Alderaan… He’s using me because I can do both for him. He is so power hungry he killed people to rise up… He killed his one and only son, my father… He’s a monster and needs to be stopped at all costs before someone else dies by his hands.”

“He will be,” Ben confirmed as he pulled Rey onto his lap. “My mother and I are waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike with all the evidence we’ve collected over the years, especially with my grandmother’s diary. He will be brought to justice.”

Rose’s phone pinged with a notification. “Holy shit!” 

All eyes locked onto Rose. “It’s been him all along. Your granddad is the one feeding the media about us, Rey. This just clarifies things further.”

“How do you know? You can’t know that for sure.”

Rose flipped her phone over for the others to see what she viewed in her notifications.

 **_O.B.1. News:_ ** _Identity of Prince Ben Solo’s fiancée confirmed. Rey Palpatine, the long lost granddaughter of Grand Chancellor Sheev Palpatine of the Alderaan Senate and Sith Industries. Click for the full article._

“I mean, think about it. Sheev has probably had people watching us for a while now based off some of those pictures that were all over the news, and they just so happen to have caught Ben on camera leaving our place that morning. No one would have been able to take that picture unless someone was tracking or watching our every move! Not to mention he said he just _‘came across’_ our company and chose us, out of the thousands of start-ups in the world… That was no mere coincidence.”

Rey nodded. “You’re absolutely right, Rose.”

“Now that you mention it,” Hux whispered as he scratched at his beard, “wasn’t it the Grand Chancellor’s idea to send us to Takodana on a diplomatic trip in the first place?”

“Son of a bitch,” Ben hissed. “He had everything planned all along.”

“But there was no way he could have planned us meeting. Takodana is a large city with hundreds of thousands of people.”

“This is making more and more sense. Rey, you know how to use The Force because Sheev is Force sensitive. It would make sense that any of his progeny would also be strong in The Force as well. And if he was indeed following your every step, he would have known of any establishments that you frequented, especially where you _dined_ the most. He could have planted the idea in my mind to head to that bar and grille that night.”

“You _were_ particularly antsy to get out that night,” Hux added. “It was as if you _needed_ to leave the hotel room and roam the streets of Takodana…”

“Exactly.”

“Holy shit…” Rose muttered. “Everything is clicking into place now. He could have been following our lives for years, Rey, and we never knew.”

“Why would he wait so long to reach out to us then?”

Hux cursed. “He didn’t have majority of the Senate on his side, but now he does. It would be the perfect time for him to strike and attempt a coup against Ben’s family with the majority vote on his side since he knows he can’t influence or corrupt anyone in the royal family.”

Ben nodded in agreement. “Okay, so here’s our plan for now. We act as if we know nothing and proceed as if everything is normal, but if there is any sign of a coup, we must expose Sheev for the two face snake he is.”

“I would advise including your mother, Ben. She would be quite helpful in this situation.”

“She would chew my ass out if we didn’t. Let’s all get some sleep and speak with her at breakfast tomorrow morning. Besides, she can’t wait to spend more time with her future daughter-in-law.”

Rey kissed Ben’s cheek before waving her goodbyes to the other couple from Ben’s lap, making sure she locked the door with The Force. “I’m no longer sleepy, my fiancé.”

“What do you suppose we do then, my fiancée?”

She could feel his smile as she buried her face into his neck, gazing her teeth there before trailing kisses up and down his shoulders before moving to his ear. “I say we both freshen up so we can move to the bed.”

Squealing, Rey clutched Ben’s shoulders as he made his way to his en suite bathroom with her in his arms. “Wait, I need something in my suitcase! I want to wash my face of all this makeup.”

Grunting, Ben sat her on the counter before exiting as she removed her ring and placed it on the counter beside her before he returned with her bag of toiletries. “Hurry, I’ve waited too long to be inside of you, Rey.”

“Don’t rush me~”

Ben placed his hands on her knees and spread her wide enough for him to step into her personal space. Brushing his fingers on her cheek, they stared at each other before he placed his massive hand on her neck to angle her head up towards his for a kiss. Moaning loudly, Rey grabbed a fist full of his dress shirt as she felt his erection straining against her core.

Releasing her lips, he smirked down at her, passion blazing in his eyes. “We are going to take a shower together and then make love all night.”

Even though he didn’t ask a question, Rey nodded anyway as she felt his hands stripping her of her clothing.

Rey didn’t know how they were able to restrain from taking each other in the shower, but they did as they dried each other off. Ben pulled at her hand to exit the bathroom, but Rey stopped in her tracks, loving the movement of his massive erection with her motion.

“Wait, I want to dry my hair and put on some lotion first.”

Ben groaned. “Five minutes then I want your ass in bed.”

Kissing his cheek, she pushed him out the door. “I’ll be out in ten. Don’t touch yourself while you wait for being bossy.”

“If I were being bossy, you’d be riding my cock this second, Rey.”

Rey’s core throbbed at the thought of doing such an act as she quickly moved to dry her hair. After her allotted ten minutes, she was lotioned and her hair was semi-dried.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Rey heard a man and woman moaning, the man whispering words to the woman. “Are you watching porn?”

Rey took in the comical scene before her as Ben’s large body was propped in the middle of his equally large bed with a remote in his hand, fully naked, and with his erection sticking straight out. “Not porn, but it looks and sounds like one. How would you feel if I called you my cummy bucket as I felt you up?”

Rey scrunched her face at Ben with repulsion before bursting into laughter. “Who in their right mind would say such a thing?! If you ever call me your cummy bucket, you will have to find a new fiancée, my good sir.”

Turning the T.V. off, Ben motioned for Rey to come closer as he moved to the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving her body. Rey always thought her breasts were too small, but the way Ben stared at her made her feel like the sexiest woman in the world.

“Were you serious before?”

“About what?” Ben asked as he wrapped his arms around her when she was closer enough and buried his face into her breasts.

“About riding you? I’ve always wanted to try it.”

“Fuck, Rey.”

“Exactly~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be pure filth. I wanted to add it to this chapter, but it would have made it too long and I couldn’t find a good stopping point.


	15. New Favorite Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER IS NOTHING BUT PURE FILTH!!  
> You do not need to read any of it for the plot of this fic!
> 
> 🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋
> 
> Enjoy!

__

_Turning the T.V. off, Ben motioned for Rey to come closer as he moved to the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving her body. Rey always thought her breasts were too small, but the way Ben stared at her made her feel like the sexiest woman in the world._

_“Were you serious before?”_

_“About what?” Ben asked as he wrapped his arms around her when she was closer enough and buried his face into her breasts._

_“About riding you? I’ve always wanted to try it.”_

_“Fuck, Rey.”_

_“Exactly~”_

* * *

Kissing each breast, Ben pulled back slightly as he gazed into her eyes with a devilish smirk. “I want nothing more than that right this moment.”

“Condom?”

“On the nightstand.”

Grabbing one and passing it over to Ben, Rey watched with fascination as he rolled the magnum on with a giggle.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Just something Rose and I discussed about you going to the pharmacy with Hux to buy condoms. Don’t worry about it.”

Rey climbed onto his lap and poised herself above him once he was finished.

“Wait, I didn’t prepare your body. It’s going to hurt if you aren’t wet enough, Rey.”

Rey licked at his lips as she moved his cock against her core, coating him in her wetness. “I said **_you_** couldn’t touch yourself while you waited, doesn’t mean I didn’t.”

Ben moaned out a curse.

Slowly, Rey sank down until she sat fully on top of him as more expletives left his mouth, his hand clutching the duvet underneath him tightly so he wouldn’t grip her hips and bruise her skin. Smiling, she brushed his semi-damp curling hair away from his face as she smiled lovingly at her fiancé. “I love you, Ben.”

Ben released a harsh breath before replying. “Not as much as I love you, Rey. My fiancée.”

“You’re only saying that because I’m bottomed out on top of you.”

“One of the many reasons, yes.”

“Hey!” Rey pinched his nipple hard causing him to curse loudly.

“Fuck, Rey. I’m trying my best not to blow and any stimulation done to my body can and will trigger it.”

A wicked look came across Rey’s face as she lifted herself slowly before sliding back down just as slow. 

“I don’t like that look on your face,” he hissed as he tried to calm his body. “What are you planning inside that pretty head of yours, Rey?”

“Just a game, of sorts.” Rey started to move faster as Ben gritted his teeth, his fingers digging into her hips as his toes curled into the carpet.

“W-what sort of game? SHIT!”

“Whoever comes first…”

Rey rotated her hips before sinking down as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to repeat her words, but mumbling instead.

“Whoever comes first is the loser and has to fulfill a sexual fantasy of the winner.”

Ben could only nod his affirmation as Rey moved faster against him, his legs started to shake underneath her as he tried not to come. “B-but you have the advantage. You already c-came.”

“I didn’t say it was a fair game,” Rey whispered as she nibbled on his earlobe, his weakness.

Ben mumbled and grunted incoherently, his mind blank, as he started to reach the point of no return with a growl. His hands failed at holding her still against him as she kissed his face and neck repeatedly, her body never ceasing its rhythmic movements against him. The expression on her face told him she was close too, but he knew he would come before she did.

Rey watched as Ben closed his eyes and all the veins on his neck and face protruded as he tried to prevent his orgasm. She watched him throw his head back and grunt with satisfaction as he came violently underneath her, his body shaking violently. Through The Force, Rey knew it was too much for him as she continued to ride him and knew he wanted to tell her to stop moving because it felt like too much, but she knew he refrained for her benefit. One look onto her face made him pause, wanting to watch her achieve an orgasm herself by the means of using his body. 

Rey was on the brink and her movements became sloppy as she clung to him, her orgasm almost reaching its peak. Ben knew by the way she opened and closed her mouth with sharp intakes of air that she was close, and he helped her move against him until finally, blissfully, she gasped with shuddering breaths as she orgasmed, her body going rigid for the briefest moment until she collapsed against his chest. Wanting to prolong her orgasm, her hips never ceased moving against him as he continued to watch her with reverence. When she finally stopped moving, breathing heavily and her body still trembling against his, he kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her.

“Fuuuuck, that was intense. I guess this is how it feels when you go without sex for so long.” A chuckle escaped his lips as Rey continued to catch her breath against his neck, kissing him there before she leaned back to place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“The first time we had sex together wasn’t even a week ago, and it was our first time.”

“I guess we have many years to make up with heaps of sex then.”

“After you grant my sexual fantasy since I won our little game here, even though I did cheat by taking the edge off while you waited.”

“But I did agree to the terms before we officially started,” Ben smirked. “And if we play this game again, I plan on winning next time.”

“I think I have a new favorite game.”

“Best game I’ve ever played. So tell me your sexual fantasy.”

Licking her bottom lip before biting it, Rey hesitated before speaking. “I want to try _rough_ sex. Nothing too crazy like BDSM, but something animalistic and raw. Maybe with some light choking to see if I like it.” 

Without a word, Ben stood with Rey in his arms then turn to throw her onto the bed, ripping his condom off to replace it with a new one. He thought he was hard before, but something primal clicked within him as he rolled a new condom onto himself as he stared at his woman. Wrapping his large hand around her ankle, he dragged her body to the edge of the bed as she squealed, pretending to escape as she sat up to run her hands up and down his muscular body.

“How rough?” he growled against her ear as he bent down to gently nibble it.

“No hair pulling or hurting each other… But I want my voice to be hoarse from screaming and to walk a little funny tomorrow because you pounded me so thoroughly.”

“Deal. Tell me if I’m being too rough.”

“Or not rough enough?” Rey teased as she bit one of his pecs, sending a shiver down his spine.

Lowering to his knees, he threw her legs over his shoulders before burying his face into her wet core. He enjoyed her salty, tangy favor as her fingers dug into his hair and scalp, her gasps and moans encouraging him to apply more pressure. When her breathing hitched and she tightened her hold on his hair, he knew which areas to focus on the most, but soon he moved on from licking and playing with her clit to sucking the little bud into his mouth when her legs started to tremble against his ears. Ben smirked when her screams of release filled the air as he continued to suck on her a little longer, holding her body to him as she tried to push away. He licked her through her aftershock as her body spasmed and twitched around his head.

With one final lick, he stood with her legs still over his shoulders as her back hit the mattress until her legs slid down his chest slowly, her ankles eventually resting on his shoulders. Grabbing himself, Ben nestled his cock between her wet folds, alternating between slapping it against her and sliding it teasingly between her folds. Rey whimpered and her moans grew with each slid against her sensitive clit.

“Inside me, Ben please~”

Turning his head to kiss her ankle, he placed his hands at the back of her thighs and pushed them down toward her body before hooking them around the crook of his elbows, his body looming over hers.

“Guide me inside of you, Rey.”

Rey’s hands went to cup his face before they trailed down his impressive chest until she finally reached his straining erection. Remaining eye contact, she smiled as she poised him at her entrance before Ben slammed himself inside of her suddenly with his face buried into her neck.

With his hands firmly wrapped behind her shoulders for leverage, he moved in and out of her in a punishing pace that had Rey screaming in pleasure with each second that passed as his kisses grew sloppy against her neck, his pants and grunts in her ear spurring on her own experience. Her fingers dug into his forearms as she watched her legs swinging in the air before she shut her eyes from the sheer bliss Ben was giving her body.

When she felt like she was about to explode into a million pieces, he stopped his movements and pushed away from her body. Rey wanted to protest and scream in frustration at the loss of her pending orgasm when Ben easily flipped her onto her stomach and shoved himself back inside of her from behind.

Rey cried with pleasure as her hands clawed at his duvet as he ruthlessly pounded into her, his hands on her hips. She tried her best to push back with her arms, but the pleasure was too much for her and the only things her hands could do was hold on for dear life as Ben’s hips moved faster and harder against her, the sounds of flesh hitting wet fleshing and their grunts filling the room as his body pressed her body down onto the bed with each thrust.

“Do you like it when I’m rough?”

“God, yes! Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!”

Rey knew the moment Ben was close when his grunts turned into a deep growl and his fingers moved to play with her clit. He wanted them to cum together this time, and he didn’t want to deny the release they both needed and wanted together.

“Play with yourself.” Ben placed both hands on Rey’s shoulder as his thrusts came faster and harder. 

A shiver ran down Rey’s spine at the animalistic way Ben growled at her as her fingers found her clit, surprised by how soaked she was as she felt Ben’s dick moving against her fingers.

“Are you ready to cum, Rey?”

“Yes! Ben, more! Give me more!”

Grunting, Ben slammed himself into Rey as his hold on her shoulder tightened, his thrust frantic and sloppy as his fingers dug into her skin. Their breathing grew harsher as they squeezed their eyes tightly, their bodies shaking and close to their climax. Rey’s inner walls convulsed and squeezed Ben as white flashed behind their eyelids. Ben leaned heavily on top of Rey as his hands went to her hips, pumping more slowly as his hips emphasized his last few thrusts inside of her roughly. He slid himself to the hilt and stayed within her as he kissed her neck while she laid boneless on the bed, underneath his heavy weight.

“Sorry,” he muttered before rolling to lay next to her, a goofy smile on his face as she turned to stare at him.

“No worries, but it is nice to breathe again. I thought I’d hate having you feel my thoughts and feelings, but I could get used to it.”

“Just another thing I’ll have to teach you about The Force.”

“There’s so much I don’t know about The Force. I can’t wait to learn more.”

“Well, your fiancé happens to be a great teacher.”

“Oh, I just thought of something. Is it possible to use The Force sexually?”

Ben smirked, pulling Rey closer. “There’s only one way to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	16. Alderaan Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Rey felt nervous as she walked beside Ben toward the dining room they were going to have breakfast in with his parents.

“Why are you so nervous? You’ve already met my mother, and she already adores you.”

“Promise not to make fun of me if I tell you?”

“Promise.”

“I’m nervous, but mostly scared because I don’t want to mess up in front of her. Even though I know I had a mum, Leia is going to become a mother to me, one I’ll get to know and love. I’ll finally get to know what it feels like to _have_ a mum.”

Ben stopped in his tracks, pulled Rey into his arms, and lifted one of her hands to kiss – his wedding band shining on his finger as he smiled down at her. “If you’d like, you can have my dad, too.”

Rey laughed into his warm chest as another couple approached them from behind.

“Is that my soon-to-be daughter-in-law?”

“I believe so, Han.”

Rey backed away from Ben a second before Han picked her up in a bear hug. “Finally, I get a daughter to spoil.”

“Dad, let her go.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, son. You’re not king yet,” Han laughed as Rey giggled in his arms.

Ben sighed, trying to hide his smile. “Mother, do something.”

Leia moved to the embracing pair and joined in their hug, winking at her son. “Something like this?”

Tears formed in Rey’s eyes suddenly as she tried to giggle through it.

“Oh, dear. We’ve made you cry,” Leia said as she wiped the tears from Rey’s face.

“I’m sorry. I usually don’t cry like this.” Rey felt silly for being nervous and scared as she felt the love flowing through her new ‘parents.’ She couldn’t remember anything about her own parents, but the way Han and Leia embraced and welcomed her without even knowing her fully made her heart soar.

_So this is what unconditional parental love feels like._

“Welcome to the family, Rey.” Han winked at Rey, causing her to smile. “We’ve heard about you from Ben, and we can’t wait to get to know you more.” 

The older coupled released their hold on Rey as Leia guided her into the dining room. “Come on, let’s go in and have some breakfast. And while we eat, please don’t feel obligated to feign decorum and refrain from eating as much as you want or like. Ben has told me you eat as much as he does, and we have plenty to go around.”

Smiling brightly at Leia, Rey followed her in as the men trailed behind them.

Once Hux and Rose joined them for breakfast and an array of dishes were placed before them, Leia cleared out the room of all staff members before they set to discuss their plans to get rid of Palpatine.

“What I don’t get is who arranged a marriage between Ben and Rey when you obviously know that Sheev is evil incarnate,” Rose asked.

Leia and Han shared a look before Leia spoke. “Rey and Ben were not meant to be wed to unite the families originally. Rey’s father and I were.”

Mouths gaped open as they stared wide-eyed at the queen.

“After my father was brainwashed by Sheev, they made a pact to unite our families by having their firstborn children marry. Unfortunately, both firstborn children were male, and there was no way to produce an heir of both bloods through them. Therefore, Sheev insisted I marry his son.”

“Believe me, he tried his best to get Leia and his son together,” Han huffed, crossing his arms.

Leia smiled at her husband. “Luckily, Sheev’s son threatened to leave the family if he couldn’t marry for love, and I fell in love with this scoundrel.”

“You know you loved me at first sight, _princess_.” Han winked. “ ** _I know_** you did.”

Leia winked back at Han.

“There’s something else that I’m missing as well,” Rey interjected. “Obviously, Luke did not become the king of Alderaan because Leia is the queen...”

Leia nodded. “Yes, my brother decided to abdicate the throne in favor of becoming a dignitary for the kingdom. You see, Sheev tried to control Luke as he did with my father, but it backfired because it made Luke see he was not made for court life. Luke knew I would make the better sovereign to our country and gladly gave everything up. Sheev would have set his sights on me, but he saw a lot of my mother inside of me and knew I was too strong-willed and stubborn to fall into his clutches.”

“Sheevy must have been real happy when that happened,” Rose snorted. “But why push the arrange marriage to the next generation of both parties? If you knew about Sheev, why continue with the joining of the families?”

“Because tradition dictates the marriage be passed down to the next generation until the union is consummated. The Senate was well aware of the agreement of both parties, Sheev made sure of it, so our hands were tied. We thought we were in the clear when Rey tragically died as a babe, no offense, but Sheev was able to find her and reconstitute the tradition.”

“Damn, makes sense…” Rose tsked. “And he waited so long because he has more power in the Senate to sway people to his side if things went south for him.”

“Precisely~” 

Rey placed her fork back on the table. “I have one more question that isn’t adding up.”

“And what is that, Rey?”

“Why? Why is my grandad doing all of this? It can’t be because of power alone. There has to be something else motivating him to go through these drastic lengths…”

Leia frowned. “Yes, we originally thought it was for power, but after reading over one of the older diaries of my mother, it appears that Sheev was in love with her.”

Rey gasped. “So he vowed vengeance against her when she didn’t return his love.”

“Yes,” Leia smiled sadly. “Sheev swore tragedy would befall any bloodline or loved ones of hers and started with my father. He first took the love of her life, my father who loved her more than his own life and did everything possible to make her happy. He corrupted his mind until she no longer felt like she knew her husband. She was heartbroken at his lost and it is still not known how she ended up dying when she was perfectly healthy.”

“She died from a broken heart,” Ben added, his eyes going to Rey’s. “Many people mourned her lost when she suddenly passed.”

“How tragic…” Rey whispered.

“Luke and I were very young at the time of our parent’s death, but luckily we were of age to ascend the throne.”

“I can’t believe he waited all this time to exact his revenge,” Rose stated.

“There’s bad blood between our families. Are you sure you want to still marry me, Ben?”

Ben smirked at her. “What better way to cleanse our family’s feud then to join it through our marriage?”

Leia cleared her throat as she started down at her watch. “It’s time to get ready. Rey, a few pieces of clothing will be in Ben’s room by now for you to try on. Pick whichever you would like and change before getting your hair and makeup down. Same to you, Rose. The press conference will be held in two hours, but don’t worry about it too much because it will just be to formally announce Rey’s engagement to Ben. You’ll take a few pictures, answer a few questions, and then it’ll all be over.”

Ben felt Rey’s nervousness through The Force. “Don’t be so nervous. I’ll be up there with you the entire time.”

*****

Looking in the mirror, Rey couldn’t believe how she looked after getting her makeup professionally done for the first time in her life. She turned her head this way and that to view every angle as she stood closer to the mirror.

“You look stunning.”

Rey smiled as she caught Ben’s eyes through the mirror before turning to face him, and her mouth went dry at what he wore. For as long as she lived, she would never get used to how good Ben looked in a well-fitted black suit. 

“As do you~”

His eyes traveled up her body as his smirk grew, causing Rey to shiver when she noticed his eyes went from appreciation to hunger.

“Ben.”

“Rey.”

“We’re on a schedule and don’t have time for what you’re thinking.”

He moved into her personal space, backing her up against the mirror. “And what exactly do you think I’m thinking of, Rey?”

Rey slid her hands up his chest until her arms encircled his neck. “You want to get into my pants.”

“I always want to get into your pants.”

Ben lowered his head to kiss Rey, but a throat clearing paused his movements.

“I know you lovebirds want to snog, but we really do need to get going.”

“Armie, way to ruin the moment for them. Sometimes I wonder if you have a romantic bone in your body.”

“I only have a romantic bone for you, Rose. A very big one if you know what I mean,” Hux winked.

Rose slapped his chest playfully before moving to Rey. “You look amazing, Rey! The outfit, the makeup, and your hair are perfection, but why the braids?”

“It is an Alderaan tradition for the monarchy to have braids in their hair, and since we are introducing Rey as Ben’s fiancée for the first time today, it is only fitting that she display one in her hair today.”

Rey touched the side of her head where the large braid started as she looked at Ben who stared back at her with adoration and love.

“I didn’t know that,” Rey said as her smile grew. “What a lovely tradition. I was wondering why your mother always had braids in her hair.”

“And now you know.” Ben took her hand away from her braid and kissed it. “Come on, we need to get going or we’re going to be late to your first press conference.”

Butterflies fluttered in Rey’s stomach as Rose and Hux led the way out of the bathroom and into the hall, Ben never letting go of her hand. Turning toward her, Ben winked and reassured her everything was going to be fine as they drew closer to the doors that led to where the press conference was being held.

Taking a deep breath, Rey squeezed Ben’s hand. “I love you, Ben.”

“I love you, Rey.”

Turning to the door with smiles on their face, Hux opened the doors for them. Hundreds of camera lights flashed as they made their way through the aisle toward the stage where tables and chairs were set up – one lone figure awaiting them near the front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming near! I'm planning on finishing this fic within the next 5 chapters!


	17. You are Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to view the mood board at the beginning. If you are triggered by any ONE of the images, please do not read. If you comment that you did/ could not read it, I will summarize the chapter for you so you do not have to read it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey froze when she made eye contact with her grandfather who falsely and lovingly smiled at her, and she was grateful when Ben squeezed her hand when he felt her tense beside him as they made their way to the front of the room.

“Don’t worry,” Ben whispered, as they continued to smile at the cameras. “We have everything handled. Just act normal and kiss his cheeks as if nothing is out of the ordinary for the cameras.”

Rey did as Ben requested when they reached her grandfather’s side before the trio moved toward the makeshift stage to stand as they waited for Leia and Han to join them after being royally announced to the room.

Once everyone was present, they posed for several photos before taking their seats as Leia raised her hand to quickly quiet the reporters and those gathered for the press conference so she could address the room. “Thank you for joining us today as my family and I clarify a few things and to also share some exciting news. I hope we can keep things light, cordial, and on topic as we take questions afterwards.”

Several flashes went off and Rey did her best to smile for the cameras as she felt her hands grow clammy. More flashes quickly went off when Ben brought her hand to his lips to kiss to help her calm her nerves as she smiled sweetly at him.

“As you can tell,” Leia continued. “We have a beautiful young woman with us today, and I am excited to announce my son’s engagement to Senator Palpatine’s granddaughter, Rey Palpatine.”

Several reporters stood as they asked questions all at once, and Leia waited patiently as the royal PR team calmed everyone down.

“I know unsavory gossip has been circulating on the news lately about my son, but we are here today to formally clarify what actually has happened. If you did not know already, my son was in Takodana until recently as a diplomat for Alderaan, and this is where he happen to meet his fiancée, Rey, who he did not know at the time. As you can tell, they truly do love each other and were elated once they found out they were arranged to be married to one another. Now, if you have any questions, let us be civil and we will take all the questions you may have.”

The rest of the press conference went off without a hitch as questions of, _how did you meet, was it love at first sight, what qualities do you like in each other, can we get a picture of the ring, and etc…_ were asked.

Rey breathed a sigh of relief as rose from her seat with Ben at her side to take several more pictures before those on the stage joined them to leave the room. They were all led into the library by Leia’s PR team to debrief as they told Rey what a great job she had done for her first press conference.

“Rey, come have lunch with me today. There’s so much to be done and so little time before your marriage to Ben.”

Rey tensed as she took a peek at Ben before fully turning to her grandfather. “No, I don’t think that is a good idea…”

“Why not? There are things I need to teach you, like the workings of my company and how to control The Force better. I want to pass down my legacy to you as my one and only heir.”

“You lied to me, and I don’t think I could ever trust or forgive you after everything you’ve done.”

Sheev stared at his granddaughter with disbelief. “I’m sorry for not telling you about your arranged marriage to Ben, but I thought it would be best if I waited a bit longer, until we got to know each other more. I never meant to hurt you, Rey. You know that I love you with all of my heart, don’t you?”

Rage like nothing she ever felt before bubbled to the surface. “That’s not what I’m upset over, _granddad_. I know. I know _everything_!”

The room grew quiet at her loud cry before everyone was quickly guided out of the room by Rey’s friends and family.

“Please, Rey. You don’t have to yell. I only want the best for you.”

Tears gathered in her eyes and she hated that they fell as she spoke. “You killed my parents! Your only son! How could you!? If you truly loved me, you would have come for me earlier than you did instead of having me followed for years. If I were no use to you after you had Rose and I investigated, would you have killed me as well?”

The façade of the cheerful grandfather she thought she knew faded as a sneer appeared on his face. “Are you going to believe the people you barely know over your own grandfather? You should side with me after everything they’ve done to us, Rey. That crown should be on your head, not on his!”

Rey shut her eyes to stop the flow of her tears, but it was useless. “So you are only _using_ me…”

“No, Rey. I am _helping_ you. Everything I’ve done has led to this moment. This may not have been the way I envisioned doing things as I made many _necessary_ sacrifices, but the goal is still the same. You, my bloodline and heir, will have a crown on your head, and with my help you can rule over Alderaan.”

“I’ll refuse the crown.”

Sheev smirked. “Then you would force Ben to abdicate for you? Because that is the only way for you to be not crowned as the future queen if you were to marry him. But let’s say he does decide to abdicate for you because he can’t bear to let you go, then there would be no legitimate heir to the Alderaan throne, and I would still win with all the power I have in the Senate. Either way, everything would be in my favor.”

“You’re a monster!”

He scoffed. “I am your grandfather, I am your only family, and I AM THE SENATE! You need me! If it weren’t for me, you would have none of this! The only reason you are here is because I decided to found you and you have my blood flowing through your veins. You would be _nothing_ _and_ _nobody_ without me! Join me, Rey!”

“Never. We may be related by blood, but you are _not_ my family. Rose, Ben, and his family are my family now. **_You are nobody_**.”

Rey felt more confident as the people she just mentioned joined her in the room, Ben leaning into her side as his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. “I don’t need your help or your familial relationship if this is how you truly are. People do not need to have the same blood to be considered family. You just entered my life, but you can easily be removed. I don’t need anything from you, and I certainly do not need you!”

Chills ran down Rey’s body as she watched Sheev grin wickedly. “This is your last chance. Join me or you will not like the results.”

“There’s nothing you can do that will change my mind.”

“Even at the risk of your unborn child?”

“What?” Rey gasped.

“Yes, this is why you need me to train you in The Force. I can feel the babe forming in your belly, already so strong with The Force with not only the Skywalker bloodline, but mine as well.”

“Impossible. I can’t be pregnant. There’s no way…”

“Oh, but you are. Why would I lie about such a joyous occasion when my great grandchild grows within you?”

“How would my pregnancy change my answer of joining you? If I truly am pregnant, my answer would certainly not change, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure my child never has the displeasure of meeting you!”

Sheev pulled out a gun and pointed it at the couple as the Knights of Ren moved out of the shadows to protect their prince. “If anyone moves a single inch, I’ll make sure more than one person is riddled with holes, and do not even think about using The Force. No one can overpower me.”

“If you kill me, your plans would be ruined, and you will be charged with murder with so many witnesses around.”

“Rey, I’m hurt that you would think that I would shoot you after I have just found you. You may think me a monster, but I do love you in my own way.”

“Then why the gun?” Ben asked. “Do you really think we would let you freely leave this room after this little stunt? Even if you were able to fire your gun, the Knights of Ren would risk their lives to protect us and take you down.”

“Then so be it. Even if I rot in a prison cell for the rest of my life, I will know that _the prince_ died by my hands, and I was able to exact my revenge against Padme and her fucking descendants.”

Sheev cocked the gun as he aimed it at Ben.

“Wait!” Rey cried.

“Will you be joining me then, Rey?”

“If I go with you now, will you promise not to hurt anyone?”

Sheev lowered the gun and lifted his hand for her. “Yes, join me Rey.”

Rey lifted her eyes to Ben, his eyes pleading for her not to go, before stepping away from him to move toward her grandfather.

“But then again, with the future heir of Alderaan in your belly, there is no use in keeping Ben alive, is there?”

The Knights of Ren moved to protect their prince and to disarm Sheev, but it was too late as he fired the gun and several bullets embedded into Ben’s chest.

“Ben!”

“Rey…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did NOT intend for this chapter to turn out the way it did, but here we are… Blame my brain...
> 
> I think the next chapter is going to be the last. Depending on how it goes, I might do an epilogue afterwards or include it in the next chapter.


	18. The Force that Brought Them Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guarantee a HEA, but please be prepared for this chapter because it might trigger flashbacks to the movie we shall not speak of.
> 
> Also, I’ve added the mood boards I never got to use at the end because I made them before writing and they no longer matched the theme of certain chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“But then again, with the future heir of Alderaan in your belly, there is no use in keeping Ben alive, is there?”_

_The Knights of Ren moved to protect their prince and to disarm Sheev, but it was too late as he fired the gun and several bullets embedded into Ben’s chest._

_“Ben!”_

_“Rey…”_

* * *

Sheev’s cackle filled the area as he watched Ben bleeding out on the ground, his plans of revenge finally coming to fruition. Before his laughter could grow to its crescendo, as if he were an evil villain in a movie, he dropped his gun to the ground as he struggled to breathe.

With tears rolling down her face, instinct took over Rey’s body as she raised her hand toward her grandfather, his choked gasps soon filling the room as raged consumed her entire body. His hands clawing at the invisible force at his throat, struggling to breathe, the pressure grew with each passing second as his body lifted inches off the ground.

“How dare you?!” Rey screamed as she dragged Sheev closer to her until her hand wrapped around his throat. She delighted in the look of fear in his eyes as he tried to use The Force to pull himself off and away from her, but she was fueled by anger and easily overpowered him.

Several people yelled her name, but every voice muted into the background as she stared into Sheev’s frightened eyes until she heard _his_ voice. 

Choking on a sob, Rey released Sheev instantly, who crumbled to the ground taking in loud gulps of air. The people surrounding Ben made room for Rey as she knelt beside him, his hand reaching for her.

“Rey…”

“Ben, don’t speak if it hurts too much,” Rey cried as she cupped his face. “Someone call the paramedics!”

“Already did,” Hux said as he held a sobbing Rose.

“Rey, I love you.”

“Don’t… Don’t say that like it’s the last time.”

Ben smiled weakly at her, but said nothing as he lifted his hand to cup her face, her hand coming up to cover his.

“Don’t you dare die on me, Ben. You said you would never hurt me, and I can’t live without you. Please!”

“I’m not going anywhere, Rey. Not without you. How could I leave the woman I love with all of my heart alone after just finding her, especially now that you are carrying our child?” Ben said as he shut his eyes, growing tired. “I love you too much to leave you by yourself when you’ve been alone for so long.”

Tears streamed down Rey’s face as she kissed his cold lips softly. “I love you, Ben.”

“I know,” he tried to smile again despite the pain he was in, but grimaced instead.

Rey jumped when several shots were fired behind her and turned to see Sheev’s prone body bleeding profusely on the ground, his hand inches from the gun he dropped. 

“He tried to reach for his gun again,” Kuruk spat as he handed Sheev’s gun to Trudgen before placing his fingers at Sheev’s neck. “He’s still alive, but his pulse is very weak.”

Not worried for Sheev, Rey turned back to a pale Ben.

“He’s not going to make it,” Vicrul whispered as he continued to put pressure on Ben’s wounds with an oversaturated cloth. “He’s losing too much blood too quickly, and at this rate, the paramedics will be too late.”

“There’s a way to save him, but I’m not strong enough to do it,” Leia said as she continued to hold onto one of her son’s hand. “You, Rey. You might be strong enough to Force-Heal him. It’s the only way to save him at this point.”

Ben grew very still as his breathing started to wane, the bond Rey felt with him diminishing as each second passed.

“Tell me what to do it!” Rey screamed. “I can feel him fading. He doesn’t have very long.”

“Place your hand on his chest and use the flow of The Force within you to heal his wounds.”

Without hesitation, Rey did as Leia instructed.

“Be with me,” Rey chanted over and over again as The Force flowed through her and then into Ben. “Be with me, Ben.”

Rey choked on a sob when she felt Ben take his last breath as she continued to heal him, refusing to believe he was gone.

Leia wailed into Han’s chest as his own tears fell, his eyes never leaving his son.

“No! You can’t die on me, Ben! You promised to love me for the rest of our lives.”

Loud cries filled the room as Rey refused to give up healing him, her vision now blurred by her tears as her hands rested on his still chest.

_You can’t get rid of me that easily, Rey. As you said, I plan on loving you for the rest of our lives._

_Ben?_

_Rey._

_Where are you?_

_I’m not sure, but I can feel you healing me. I don’t think I’m dead yet._

_How are you able to speak to me?_

_It must be our bond through The Force._

_Why does it feel like you died, Ben? You’re not breathing. I’m so scared…_

_Don’t be scared, Rey. I’m still alive, but barely. Your healing is working. I’m not giving up without a fight so don’t you dare give up on me! You can do it!_

_I won’t give up. I love you, Ben._

_I love you, Rey, and our unborn children. I can’t wait to meet them._

_Children? Them?_

_Sheev was right about you being pregnant, but he missed one detail. I can feel our_ twins _through The Force growing within you._

_Twins? We’re having twins?_

_We are. Don’t strain yourself too much and only heal me enough so I’m not in dire need of medical attention. I want to make sure you don’t exhaust your body beyond what you can handle with our children growing in you. I don’t want you or our twins to be harmed in any way so you can deliver healthy fat babies._

Rey snorted in laughter as all red rimmed eyes snapped toward her, staring at her like she had completely lost her marbles and needed to be sent to the looney bin. “He’s alive! Ben’s alive! We’re able to communicate through The Force.”

Continuing to heal him, everyone watched as one-by-one each bullet slowly exited his body to clatter nosily to the hardwood floors before Ben gasped awake.

Taking in the room, Ben asked, “Who died?”

“Not funny, Ben.” Leia sobbed as she slapped his shoulder before kissing his cheek. 

“Ow.”

“Thank you for healing our son,” Han said as he lifted his wife to her feet. “You have our undying gratitude.”

“Ben,” Rey whispered as she stopped healing him, the paramedics finally arriving and taking over.

“Rey.”

“I’m so sorry this happened. It’s all because of me you were shot and almost died…”

“It’ll be a great story to tell our kids when they are old enough,” Ben winked as he turned to ask a paramedic to check over Rey as well.

“You still want to marry me? Crazy runs through my veins.”

“I can see myself with no one else, but you.” _I love you with all of The Force that is within me._

_As I love you with all of The Force within me, Ben._

*****

The next month blurred as Ben healed surprisingly quickly, a wedding was planned and organized, and news arrived of Sheev’s death from his fatal wounds, who was not mourned for by anyone in the royal house.

The Senate was shocked to hear the news of their fellow beloved senator’s deception as Ben and Leia came forth with evidence of his treachery and the crimes he had committed against three generations of Alderaanian royalty. Those that were found to be his co-conspirators and loyalists were quickly stripped of their power and arrested for treason against the royal family.

With Sheev’s death, his last will and testament stated Rey would be the sole inheritor of Sith Industries and all his assets. At first, she wanted to destroy the company Sheev had worked so hard to build, but realized that meant hundreds of thousands of good people all over the world would lose their jobs and livelihood. Weeding out his board of directors, she found a select few who were nothing like her grandfather and got rid of the rest, appointing one as the new CEO. As for all of his lavish homes, she sold them all and donated every penny to orphanages in Jakku, Takodana, and Alderaan.

With everything resolved, Rey smiled as she admired her ring before lifting her eyes to watch Ben dance with his mother.

“I can’t believe you’re married now and expecting twins!” Rose said as she leaned over to speak to her stomach. “Auntie Rose can’t wait to meet you both and spoil you rotten.”

Rey beamed as Rose continued to baby talk to her belly before she took the seat next to her. “And I can’t believe you’re finally engaged.”

“It was about damn time. I thought Armie was never going to ask me, but enough about me. This day is all about you.”

“Thank you, Rose.”

“Hmm, for what?”

“For always being there for me no matter what I get myself caught up in, for always being my friend, and for being part of my growing family. I love you.”

“I love you, too. You will always have me no matter what, and…” Rose said as Ben made his way to sit next to his wife, “Ben better know, if he hurts you in any way…”

“You’ll find me and cut me even if I am a prince,” he finished for her with a smirk.

“Even _when_ you become the _king_. Don’t you ever forget, buddy.”

“I never will, Rose.”

Hux groaned behind them before taking his seat next to Rose. “Rose, love. How many times do I have to tell you? Do not threaten Ben in any way. It’s considered treason by Alderaan law.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not an Alderaan citizen yet.”

“That’s not the point,” Hux sighed as his arm went around Rose. “I don’t want to see you tackled to the floor one day when one of the Knights of Ren deems you’re a threat to Ben.”

“Vic and the boys wouldn’t dare touch me. They **_LOVE_** me.”

They turned in the direction the knight’s table as Rose waved to them –receiving waves, smiles, and even a few winks from the knights seated at the table.

“See, they all love me.”

Ben chuckled as he turned to his wife, Rose and Hux moving from the table to the dance floor. “How are you feeling? Are you nauseous or anything?”

“I’m perfectly fine, but I am hungry again. And a little horny~”

“I can take care of your horniness later, but for right now…” Ben raised his hand to indicate they needed more food to one of the servers, “let’s get you fed so our babies can get some nourishment since you’re eating for three now.” 

“More like six.”

Ben grinned at the thought of his hungry babies, so much like their mother already. “They need as much food as you do apparently.”

“You mean the both of us. You have a voracious appetite as well, and it seems we’ve passed that gene down to both our children.”

With his hand on her slight bump, he closed his eyes as he felt their strong Life-Force from within Rey. Smiling brightly, Ben opened his eyes slowly to find Rey staring at him happily as her hands went to cup his face to bring him in closer for a kiss.

Hoots and hollers filled the ballroom as they kissed until they pulled back to smile and wave at those attending their wedding before turning back to each other.

Lovingly gazing at the person they loved the most in the universe, they felt their adoration and love for each other through The Force that brought them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the support, encouragement, and love you gave for my first (and final) Reylo fic!  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying The Force that Brought Us Together, and please feel free to leave a comment of what you thought!
> 
> Maybe I'll do an epilogue one day~


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here is a short epilogue with a glimpse into the future!
> 
> Enjoy~

** One and a half years later… **

Rey watched with a smile as Ben carried their twins, Lei and Luka, in his arms as he sat at the edge of the ocean, the sounds of her babies giggling bringing joy to her heart.

“Why do men look hotter when they’re carrying babies?” Rose said as she carefully plopped down on the beach chair next to her, her growing baby bump looking cute in her bikini.

“I don’t know, but I bet you’ll be beating women off Armie when your little girl is born.”

“If another woman even looks at my Armie, I will claw her eyes out before kicking her ass.”

Rey laughed as her eyes returned to the loves of her life.

“I can’t believe they’re starting to walk already,” Rose added as they watched Lei and Luka standing, their feet coming up and down on the water to make it splash between them.

“Yeah, soon they’re going to be talking, and I can’t wait until they go to school so they can interact with kids their age. Ben is going to be an overprotective papa bear.”

“Oh, for sure. After the way I saw him overreact to everything while you were pregnant and after giving birth, those kids are going to be surrounded by the Knights of Ren wherever they go.”

“Same goes for you. I’m sure Hux will do everything to keep his little girl safe. I swear those two…”

“What is that dork doing now?” Rose laughed as they watched Hux swim toward Lei and Luka.

“I believe he is pretending to be a shark, trying to eat my babies. With all the practice Hux has with my babies, he is going to be the best father to yours.”

“I hope so. We’re both so nervous and didn’t think we’d get pregnant this soon.”

“The both of you will be great parents. You guys are already the best godparents to Lei and Luka so I’m sure you’ll be just fine. Besides, you’ll have us with you to help along the way, along with the other members of our family and friends.”

“Thanks, Rey. You’re the best.”

“Back at you~ You know I consider you family.”

“I love you~”

“And I you, Rose~”

Rey and Rose watched their husbands playing with the twins as the sun started to set.

“What do you say, Rey? Let’s go join our husbands and enjoy the last rays of the sun before heading back to the villa.”

“Let’s~” Rey said as she helped Rose up before heading over to their husbands and the future heirs to the Alderaan throne.

*****

Ben smiled as he watched Rey put their twins down for a nap on the large bed, falling asleep herself as she hummed softly to them. Laying on the other side of them, he watched tiny mouths open in large yawns as they clutched to each other in the cradle of their mother’s arms.

Reaching over, Ben cupped her cheek as she blinked open her sleepy eyes with a smile.

“Thank you, Rey.”

“Hmm, for what?”

“For giving me everything I could ever possibly want.”

“I could say the same,” Rey said as she turned her head to kiss his palm. “Let me nap for 20 minutes then wake me up so we can make out while the kids sleep.”

Ben smirked. “You should sleep longer. We’ll have plenty of time to make out later after we get something to eat.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Watching his wife fall asleep, he moved in closer to their twins in the middle of the bed to cradle the loves of his life in his arms as he drifted off to sleep as well.

*****

** 5 years later… **

“Keep your _deviant_ son away from my daughter!” Hux growled as his chest bumped against Ben’s.

“Keep your _crazy_ daughter away from my son!” Ben snarled as he returned a chest bump of his own.

“Crazy?! You did NOT call my daughter crazy!”

Rey and Rose stood between the two men to push their husband’s away from each other as they tried to calm them down.

“Isn’t this what you warned me about, Armie? Wouldn’t this be considered treason against the throne of Alderaan? I might threaten Ben from time to time in a friendly manner, but you actually hit him,” Rose said.

“You two are the best of friends. Are you really fighting over this, Ben?” Rey asked as she patted his chest, his eyes glaring into Hux’s.

“Did you not hear him, love? He called our daughter _crazy_!”

“Well, you called my son, the **_future king of Alderaan_** a deviant!”

“ ** _BOYS!_** ” Rey yelled as she clapped her hands to get their attention. “Can someone please tell me what brought about this fight between you two?”

Both men crossed their arms before they all spoke at the same time.

“Rey.”

“Ben.”

“Armie.”

“Rose.”

Rey and Rose held in their laughter as the men continued to glare at each other before speaking to their spouse.

“That perverted son of theirs was hugging our daughter!”

“I think you mean your wild daughter was clinging to our son!”

“Oh, my god…” Rey and Rose said as they rolled their eyes.

“What!? Do you think my son isn’t good enough for your daughter!?”

“What?! Of course not! They’re just too young to be doing such things!”

“Shit, should we tell them our kids are each other’s first kiss and that they consider each other boyfriend and girlfriend…?” Rey whispered to Rose.

“No, not until I’m the mother of the future queen of Alderaan,” Rose joked.

“Rose.”

“Rey.”

“Yes?” they answered at the same time.

“What do you mean, they kissed?!” Hux pouted. “My baby girl! She’s too young to know what a kiss is yet alone have her first boyfriend!”

Ben smirked suddenly before chuckling. “Looks like we’ll be in-laws in no time, Hux.”

Hux growled. “Over my dead body, Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I lied about this being my final Reylo fic... I'm writing another one called [ 365 Days (💛🦋)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719821) based off the Netflix movie 365 DNI (365 Days). There will be some similarities, but I will def have my own twists to the fic if you were able to see the movie.  
> Please heed the short tags and "research" the film/ first book before reading because I am a terrible tagger and cannot tag every little thing that movie has in it (some people may not like the premise or certain situations).


End file.
